verdadera escencia
by vanesa cipriano
Summary: Que pasa cuando te das cuenta de que nada es como parece y que tienes que sacar fuerzas para seguir y si en ese camino encuentras a tu verdadero amor? Y descubres tu verdadero poder .. Pasen a leerlo no se queden con la curiosidad :) ... Drama amor comedia y accion ... Estaba loca joder estaba loca como no iba a perder la puta razón por ella...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno después de leer bastantes fic sobre esta pareja por fin me he animado a escribir uno espero les guste y sigan la historia

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi

Los demás personajes son creados unicamente por mi ...

**La verdadera escencia **

**Capítulo 1**

_**La vida puede ser tan dulce como la miel y a veces tan agria como el jugo de un limón **_

Una sacerdotisa de cabellos azabache se encontraba en las orillas de un hermoso lago contemplando la luna , aquella luna que solo se ve en el sengoku , trataba de encontrar una razón para el comportamiento de cierto hibrido

_Que es lo que le sucedera a inuyasha?_

_Hace meses que que se comporta extraño y sale todas las noches ... Yo pense que después de haber derrotado a naraku y de que decidiera quedarme en esta epoca con el todo sería mas fácil , seriamos felices como debe de ser ... Pero esto no es lo que esperaba _

Un extraño ruido proveniente de el bosque a sus espaldas saco a la miko de sus pensamientos

-Que haces fuera de la aldea y porque estas aquí kagome?

Ella no necesitaba voltear para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz era la misma a la que hubiese respondido incluso si estuviese en el infierno la voz de su amado Inuyasha

-No podía dormir es ...obvio ...y decidí salir a dar un paseo

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que el rompió el silencio

-Fhe! y tu estas tonta verdad? Como sales así como así ...no sabes que es peligroso el bosque ?

-Si lo se -silencio- Dime Inuyasha de donde vienes ?

El medio demonio al escuchar el tono de voz de la miko supo que era momento de arreglar aquella situación

-Kagome ...yo...tenemos que hablar

-Dime como esta ella?

-No entiendo porque me preguntas de donde vengo si parece que ya lo sabes

-Inuyasha recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

Silencio reino entre ellos por unos minutos hasta que ella decidió levantarse y encarar al medio demonio , con paso lento y el corazon acelerado se acerco a el y puso una mano en la mejilla de el ... Un gesto tan tierno que el sintió escalofríos

Inmediatamente y sin dar paso a lo que seguía el hanyou se retiro dando un paso atrás

\- Porque te has alejado ? Que es lo que esta pasando ? me duele tu lejanía Inuyasha yo te am..

-Callate! No lo digas porfavor yo no..yo no

-Tu no que? - preguntó la miko llevandose una mano al pecho , sentía que en cualquier momento el corazon se le aria pedazos

-Yo no te amo- digo el hanyou mirandola fijamente a los ojos - Mira después de derrotar a naraku pensé que seriamos felices pensé que te amaba , pero no kagome yo no te amo yo a quien realmente amo es a ...-

Un ruido resono en el silencio de la noche , kagome le había dado una bofetada

-No!- grito ella -No! No! No! No te atrevas a decirlo - dijo esta con las lagrimas comenzando a brotar - no puedo creerte no quiero hacerlo ,no después de todo lo que hemos vivido me dijiste que me amabas! y ahora donde donde demonios queda eso?-

Sentía que las rodillas le temblablan y no pudo sostenerse mas de pie ,callo hincada delate de el sujetanto fuertemente el pasto efectivamente su corazon estaba por romperse , pero no imaginaba de que manera.

-Me equivoque- fue lo que salió de la boca del medio demonio - Pero es la verdad y ya no puedo seguir separado de kikyo yo la amo . Tu regresaste a esta epoca por la perla y ya esta completa ademas kikyo es una mejor sacerdotisa que tu ella la purificara así que será mejor que regreses a tu epoca ahí es donde perteneces-

-IDIOTA ! eres un IDIOTA sin sentimientos..- se lavanto con trabajo quedando de nuevo frente a frente- He estado aquí mas de 5 meses sin ver a mi familia por ti y solo dices vete no te amo? Inuyasha yo ...- pensó bien lo que iba a decir , encerio lo diría?..- solo dejame permanecer a tu lado yo se que con el tiempo...-

-No, ya no te quiero cerca , no quiero esconderme para ver a kikyo por el miedo de lastimarte aún mas ... Kagome te aprecio por eso esto no puede seguir ... Solo vete!...-

-Si me aprecias dejame quedarme a tu lado yo te am..-

-Que no!.. No entiendes? Nadie aquí te necesita y yo no quiero volver a verte la cara ni sentir remordimientos así que largate! ..-

Con esto dicho el medio demonio se dio la vuelta para adentrarse al bosque con paso lento

-Solo así? Así de fácil me dices que te estorbo ? Solo por ella? Solo es un recipiente de barro sin alma fria y .. -

-No..te..atrevas..a decir algo así de ella nuevamente ...-

La ira el dolor y la desesperación de la miko la había hecho decir cosas que no le gustaron al hibrido y ahora se encontraba levantada del piso y una garra alrededor de su garganta y con unos ojos dorados bastantes molestos viendola

\- Sueltame!- escupio kagome a Inuyasha ... Este reacciono y la soltó ocasionando que callera con el trasero en el piso , un rugido salio de el pecho de el hanyou mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía a saltar para irse no sin antes repetirle que se largara de el sengoku ...

Una desconcertada kagome llacia en el piso llorando y con el corazon completamente roto , ese amor que sentía por el hanyou se convirtió en ese momento en odio y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritarlo

-TE ODIO IDIOTA!...-

Aunque Inuyasha estaba ya adentrado en el bosque alcanzo a escuchar esto y no pudo evitar apretar los puños y susurrar

-Lo siento pero no te amo-

..., ..., ...

Al amanecer kagome se despidió de todos sus amigos mientras un triste zorrito se aferraba a ella

\- No kagome no te vallas ...de seguro es culpa de ese perro tonto ... -

Decía shipo llorando

-Señorita cuidece mucho realmente la vamos a extrañar..- en ese momento la mano de miroku sobaba la parte trasera de kagome lo cual ocaciono que el monje recibiera una cachetada seguido de un golpe con el hiraikotsu

.. -Perdonenme señorita , sanguito esque no lo puedo evitar ..-

llorando y con un chipote de el tamaño de una bola de beisbol abrazo a la sacerdotisa y la despidió

-kagome estas segura de esto?..- pregunto la exterminadora

-Si sango esto será lo mejor para todos - sonrió y la abrazo - porfavor cuida de Miroku y Shipo ...-

\- Ten eso por seguro ..cuidate amiga te voy a extrañar tanto pero si es lo mejor para ti adelante nunca te olvidare ...

-Gracias Sango , bien es hora de irme ..pero antes SIENTATE! -

Y un enojado Inuyasha apareció esperen que? Iba caminando de la mano de kikyo quien traia el rosario de el medio demonio en una mano con una sonrisa altanera miro a kagome y dijo

-UPS lo siento niña pero mi amado Inuyasha ya no necesita mas esto - y avento el rosario a los pies de una kagome atonita

Kagome observo el rosario y un agudo dolor en el pecho la traspaso ... Eso era definitivamente un simbolo de su unión y ahora el permitió que aquella mujer se lo quitara ...

-Como puedes ver eso ya quedo atras al igual que tu y yo solo he venido a que le entreges la perla a kikyo - dijo Inuyasha quien se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de Sango ,Miroku y Shipo

La azabache tiro la perla a los pies de kikyo y corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron no quería regresar ahí nunca mas, no quería verlo nunca mas ,quería olvidarse de todo

Corrió corrió y llegó al pozo devora huesos vio por ultima vez atras y salto envuelta en una luz azulada. Cuando llego al otro lado del pozo salió de ahí pero al llegar a la puerta de el pequeño templo no pudo mas y se dejo vencer por el dolor , tirada en el piso abrazando sus piernas y llorando desconsoladamente la había encontrado Souta quien de inmediato le grito a su mamá y al abuelo quienes la tomaron y la llevaron a su habitacion ... Sabia que su vida cambiaria pero no tenia ni idea de cuanto realmente lo aria ...


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno y aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta historia espero les guste

_**zabitamt1975**_ Gracias por leer el primer capítulo y por tu opinión vale mucho para mi de verdad

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi

Los demás personajes son creados unicamente por mi ...

**LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA **

Capítulo 2

_**Hay ocasiones en que debemos simplemente soltar , dejar ir y no atarnos al pasado solamente así quizá descubramos quienes somos en verdad ...**_

Una joven de 21 años se observaba en el espejo llevaba unos mallones negros para hacer ejercicio y una playera gris a juego con unos tenis y el pelo recogido en una coleta ..

_Bien es hora de entrenar ... _

Salio a trote de su pequeño departamento rumbo a una bodega que aparentemente estaba abandonada, se paro en seco cuando sintió un susurro en su oído con un tono burlón

-llegas tarde Higurashi -

Sin voltearse contesto

-Eres una molestia , aún no llego y ya estas arruinando mi dia

-Jajajaja a mi también me da gusto verte al menos tendré a alguien a quien darle una paliza

-En tus sueños Sei

-Me alegra ver que no pierdes tu buen sentido del humor

Los dos muchachos entraron a la bodega con un paso demasiado grácil y un porte elegante aunque fuese en ropa deportiva

\- Bien que es lo que pasa aquí ?

Preguntó kagome al entrar y en vez de ver el espacio hecho para entrenar encontró una mesa en el centro con un pastel y todos sus compañeros sonriendo nerviosamente pues conocían muy bien su caracter un poco hostil aún que tenían la esperanza de que en este momento ganara su lado bondadoso y no términara gritandoles

La pelinegra volteo a ver al chico que estaba justo detras de ella

-Seeeeeei!

-Que? Que? Ahhhh no no no ,a mi no me mires yo ni siquiera sabía de esto

Detrás de los chicos reunidos salio un señor de mediana edad con cabello negro y plateado corto ,unos intensos ojos marrones vestido de pantalon de vestir caqui y una camisa negra zapatos negros con un aire imponente ,a pesar de su edad era bastante guapo y varonil

-Kagome- su voz era como el terciopelo negro y con un borde filoso - hace 6 años llegue al templo Higurashi atraído por una extraña energia inestable-

La pelinegra resoplo - Muy bien Enlai , no es necesario que cuentes esa historia...-

Enlai sonrió de lado y negando con la cabeza continuo...- Resulto que esa extraña energia provenia de una chica de 15 años llamada kagome Higurashi ...recuerdas lo que paso?

\- Como olvidarlo si fuiste una molestia ...- dijo esta sonriendole de vuelta

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que me fui de el sengoku dos semanas sin Inuyasha , pensara en mi?... Alto pero que estoy pensando? si el ya esta con kikyo ... Que idiota fui pensar que el me quería y cuando tuvo la oportunidad me echo como si yo no valiera nada._

Una sacerdotisa estaba frente al árbol sagrado , el viento jugaba con su pelo y lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas con una mano se tocaba el pecho como queriendo apasiguar el dolor que en el sentía y con la otra tocaba la marca de el árbol donde cierto hanyou en un tiempo estaba sellado

_Como seguir ? Mi corazon duele y tengo un vacio en el estomago siento que me oprimen el pecho a cada respiracion como seguire sin ti Inuyasha _

La mano que se posaba en el árbol se serro en un puño

_Me engañaste y ahora estarás feliz con esa bruja hecha de barro te odio Inuyasha me has roto tanto que dudo que algún día pueda ser la misma _

_-_Valla , valla así que eres tu la que hace todo este alboroto ? Pero si eres una niña y por lo que veo una niña muy triste y también estas enojada dejame decirte... esos sentimientos juntos son peligrosos ...

Kagome volteo asustada y con las lagrimas secas

-Quien es usted?

-ohhh pero que mal educado soy - se inclino hacia adelante en forma de saludo ..- Mi nombre es Enlai y el tuyo pequeña es? ...-

-No soy pequeña y mi nombre no le incumbe tampoco mis asuntos -

Kagome se disponía a irse cuando al pasar al lado de el sujeto este habló

-Tienes un enorme poder espiritual aunque no lo sepas manejar

Kagome paro en seco y sin voltear pregunto

-Y usted como sabe eso?,,-

-Digamos que puedo sentirte y dejame decirte ... Mmmmm ..-

-Kagome, mi nombre es kagome Higurashi ..-

Enlai sonrió satisfecho al escuchar a la miko decir su nombre

-Bien kagome tu energia esta descontrolada y tus emociones son un caos pasas de la tristeza al odio tan rápido que será dañino para tu mente sabes?

-Digamos que encuentro esto bastante extraño..- decía kagome con un poco de temor hacia el desconocido pero aparentando frialdad ...- como alguien como usted y de esta epoca puede saber algo como eso ..-

-Alguien de esta época? ... Dime kagome te gustaría charlar?

Y así quedaron parados frente aquel majestuoso árbol kagome relato poco a poco lo que había pasado con el pozo devora huesos y el sengoku , por extraño que parezca la miko confiaba en ese sujeto su escencia se lo decía, no sabia como pero lo sentia, omitio la parte de su romance con Inuyasha pero si le dijo que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada en el sengoku y que esa era la razón de su inestabilidad , terminando de contarle todo Enlai hablo por primera vez desde que ella comenzó su relato

-Valla kagome Higurashi , eso es algo dificil de creer , tienes suerte de que yo lo haga ...

-Y porque usted si me cree? - se despertó la curiosidad en la miko

\- Antes de contestar eso dime algo ... Te gustaría poder controlar tus poderes? -

Esto la tomo por sorpresa volteo a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos para lentamente regresar sus ojos al arbol sagrado

_Será posible que pueda hacer eso? _

_No será mejor alejarme de todo lo que me recuerde el sengoku? _

_Y quedarme llorando toda la vida por el ? No ni loca _

-Si - contesto la miko -Ahora digame como es que se supone que lo are y porque sabe tanto sobre esto ...-

-Jajaja que bien me alegra oirte decir eso ahora escuchame muy bien ...- Enlai le empezó a platicar sobre la existencia de un grupo de chicos y chicas que fueron elegidos por su energia espiritual, por la pureza de su corazon , por bondad, o por su fuerza interior al igual que por sus excelentes habilidades... Estos eran reunidos por "LA CUNA" quien se encargaba de entrenarlos en su respectivas áreas

...- Y te preguntaras kagome que es lo que hace LA CUNA y porque o como se creo ...

Tu debes saber mejor que nadie que existen fuerzas malignas desde hace miles de años fuerzas que nosotros mantenemos a raya para que no se perturbe la paz de estos dias , son pocos los dotados con poder para hacerlo y son muchos los peligros que se corren ...defender a la humanidad eso es lo que hacemos ...

No te será dificil comprender esto tu misma lo has hecho ya en otra epoca , ahora dejame decirte nuestro pequeño plus , cada grupo en diferentes países tienen un animal de poder ... Con el entrenamiento correcto tu podrás descubrir el tuyo y perfeccionar tu poder de sacerdotisa . . dime kagome te unirias a nosotros? ...-

\- wow ... Yo ... Lo dije antes ... Si

_**Fin flash black **_

-Si y tu una grosera - dijo Enlai ..- Hoy se cumple otro año desde que decidiste unirte a LA CUNA , y quisimos festejarlo ..- le sonrió

-Gracias Enlai , chicos y Sei-

Una chica de 15 años con pelo rubio y mas bajita que kagome salio disparada a darle un abrazo

\- kagome-chan ! -

-Hola Xia- decía kagome con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza

\- Bien espero que el pastel sea de tu agrado Higurashi- un chico de cabello negro y ojos purpura mas alto que ella y más grande por un par de años le dijo mientras le despeinaba la cabeza

\- Deja eso Cho- le dijo mientras se quitaba la mano de este de la cabeza

-Enana- murmuró Cho para luego sonreirle

-Bueno bueno bueno , mira nada mas otro año aquí mmmmm el pastel deberia de ser para mi por soportarte estos 6 años ya que Xia y Cho tienen menos años de conocerte y a mi me toco lo peor de ti pequeña bestia -

Puff de un segundo a otro Sei estaba en el piso con una de las pesas que usaban para entrenar en su cabeza

\- Comportate Sei hoy es día de Higurashi no la molestes- dijo Cho

-Te lo mereces por pesado - decía Xia

El tono de celular de Enlai puso a todos en alerta ya que solo sonaba cuando tenían una misión ..después de unos momentos Enlai colgo y observo a Kagome con una mirada dificil de comprender para ella

\- Chicos alistensen saldremos a una misión y seran unos dias - todos se fueron hacer lo que Enlai había dicho excepto Sei y Kagome ...-Sei porfavor ve alistarte tu también , necesito hablar con Kagome ...-

-Pero ...-

-Sei!- hablo mas fuerte Enlai y este le obedecio

-Bien no me digas que llego la hora?..-

-Si Kagome es el momento , es hora de regresar al Sengoku por la perla de Shikon ..-


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui les dejo el tercer capítulo ;)

Espero que lo disfruten al igual que yo cuando lo escribí dejen sus mensajes y reviews

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi

Los demás personajes son creados unicamente por mi ...

**LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA **

_**Vivimos con las consecuencias de las decisiones que hemos tomado a lo largo de nuestra vida ... Es inútil tratar de escapar de algo como eso **_

_**Capítulo 3 **_

**En el sengoku **

Inuyasha y kikyo se encontraban en la rama de un árbol abrazados , contemplando la aldea

_Ya han pasado 6 años desde que estoy con mi hermosa kikyo ,la vida en la aldea se ha tornado un tanto aburrida con excepción de cuando tengo que eliminar a simples basuras que vienen en busca de la perla- _miro con orgullo a la sacerdotisa que miraba la luna ...- _aunque creo que kikyo hubiese podido hacerlo sola , es una muy fuerte sacerdotisa ..._

_-_Inuyasha ...- le dijo ésta con la mirada aún perdida en la luna ...-Hoy se cumplen exactamente 6 años desde que decidiste estar a mi lado ... Te arrepientes?...

-..Porque habría de arrepentirme?..-

-..Por Kagome ...-

Esto hizo al hanyou recordar a la hermosa miko de ojos chocolates y pelo azabache , un deje de tristeza paso por sus ojos pero de inmediato lo detuvo , el había tomado una decisión y había sido la mejor

...- No me arrepiento de nada Kikyo , esa mujer no significo nada para mi tu eres la persona a la que amo no lo olvides ...- una sonrisa de malecia creció en los labios de Kikyo , el silencio siguiente solo era roto ocasionalmente por los besos de la pareja ...

...

EN UNA CABAÑA

-Oiga monje encajoso deje algo para mi...- decía un niño zorro que le llegaba al hombro a Miroku

-Oh vamos Shipoo necesito toda la energia posible , entiendeme soy padre de gemelos ... -

-Y eso a mi que me importa monje cochino ...-

-Miroku deja estofado para Shipoo.. Itsuki y Netsu dejen de jugar con la comida...- daba ordenes la exterminadora

-Mamáaaaaa..- se quejaban dos gemelos de 5 años

-Ya ya no se quejen ...-

La paz de esa noche se vio opacada por un gran estruendo que lleno la noche junto a un enorme resplandor que sego a todos por un momento ..

...

El mismo estruendo se escucho donde la pareja del hanyou y la sacerdotisa se encontraba ...

-Inuyasha mira ..-

-..Esa luz ... Proviene de donde esta la perla ! Vamos!..-

Un poderoso resplandor color rosa se desato de la perla hacia el cielo y de regreso dejando el pequeño templo donde se encontraba , envuelto en una esfera de color rosado , se había creado un campo de energia alrededor de esta y un pequeña grieta que no era observada a simple vista , se había formado...

En ese preciso momento la joven pareja había llegado hasta ahí

-..Pero que demonios es esto!..- dijo Inuyasha enojado por no saber que era lo que sucedia

-Señorita Kikyo! Inuyasha! ... -

Mikoku , Sango y Shipoo se encontraban corriendo en su dirección

-,,Que es eso Kikyo ..- pregunto Sango

-..Al parecer es una especie de campo de fuerza creado por la perla ..-

-..Fhe! No puedo pasarlo maldición que demonios esta pasando!...

-Tranquilo Inuyasha quizá se deba a que eres un medio demonio..

-Miroku tiene razón tarado , somos demonios aunque tu solo la mitad aún así no nos dejara entrar la perla-

-Ahhhg mocoso callate! ..-

-Señorita Kikyo ya intento pasar? Seguramente como usted es la protectora de la perla no habrá algún problema ..-

Kikyo le lanzo una mirada rápida al monje llena de preocupación pero inmediatamente asintió y se dirijo donde la perla ... Pero algo sorprendente paso en cuanto Kikyo puso una mano en el campo de energia este se volvió de un negro humo y la proyecto hacia atras

..- Mierda..- dijo Inuyasha mientras saltaba para atrapar a Kikyo en el aire antes de que impactara contra un árbol..-Que fue eso? Kikyo Kikyo estas bien ? Estas lastimada?...-

-Mmmmm no no me ha pasado nada Inuyasha fue como una descarga de energia pero estoy bien gracias ...- sonrió esta al hanyou

-Que raro- decía Miroku en voz baja

...

**EPOCA ACTUAL**

El idiota chico bastante guapo y varonil se encontraba recargado en el marco de mi puerta ...espera un segundo acabo de decirle guapo y varonil?

-Kagome dime algo esta misión es?,.-

-Si Sei..- le dije sin voltear a verlo , el aparte de Enlai eran los únicos que sabían sobre el sengoku y sobre Inuyasha.. Ja! Al fin de cuentas termine contandoles sobre el ..

-Hey fastidiosa! Sabes que el único con el derecho para molestarte soy yo.- me voltee con toda la intención de decirle que era un idiota , pero su mirada me hizo callar

-No dejare que te hagan sentir mal otra vez ... Yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento .. -

Sonreír ante la idea de Sei , el realmente fue mi apoyo cuando yo estaba bueno deprimida?

\- Gracias Sei lo se ... Lo se ...-

Me quede mirandolo a los ojos pffff esto si que se ponia extraño pero viendolo bien sus ojos de el color de la miel son hermosos y ese look con su cabello rubio oscuro corto y despeinado le da un aire de chico malo conjugado con su cuerpo atletico y espalda ancha dos años mas grande que yo ... Si Sei es bastante guapo ...

-Chicos es hora de reunirnos abajo-

-Si Xia ya vamos- dije dandome cuenta de las estupideces que empezaba a pensar ...

-Vamos Sei es hora -

Para cuando llegamos a la pequeña sala improvisada ya estaban todos listos Enlai hablo

-Bien chicos nuestra misión no es en esta época... ustedes ya conocen como se mueve el tiempo raro y diferente y conocen sobre la existencia del sengoku y de shikon no tama ... Lo que no sabían es que esta misión se nos fue encomendada debido a que un miembro de nuestro equipo ya estuvo ahí antes .-

Xia y Cho se quedaron boquiabiertos ellos no sabían que era yo la que ya había estado ahí así que hable ..al mal tiempo darle prisa no?

-Sei dejame a mi ... yo soy quien ya ha estado ahí chicos y no les diré el porque o que paso pero si les diré que yo soy la sacerdotisa elegida para proteger y purificar la perla , cuando yo me fui bueno ya saben que la perla contiene energías positivas como malignas al igual que el Ying-Yang cuando no volví a la epoca antigua ese balanse se rompió se disminuyo la luz de la perla dando paso a la oscuridad dentro ella y en consecuencia toda la oscuridad buscara salir si eso ocurre el mundo como lo conocemos ahora desaparecerá , nuestra misión es evitar eso dejenme darles un consejo cuando estemos allá cuidense mucho nos enfrentaremos a grandes demonios..-

-Tu tienes que purificarla cierto?- me pregunto Cho

-Si- aunque nadie sabia realmente cuanta energia necesitaría para hacerlo solo esperaba poder sobrevivir

-Bien sin preguntas por ahora- me dijo Xia y supe que si salía de esta no me salvarla de ella

-Es hora de irnos, usaremos el pozo... Kagome?..-

Asentir con determinación. Y nos dirijimos a mi antigua casa.

Mi familia no estaba habían ido de viaje a una aguas termales eso dijo Souta cuando marque .

Estando frente al pozo un escalofrío me embargo , lo volvería a ver volvería a ver a Inuyasha , es momento de enfrentar mi pasado , justo cuando iba a saltar Sei me tomo de la mano

-Estamos juntos en esto no lo olvides-

Y con ese gesto Sei me dio la fuerza para saltar ...


	4. Chapter 4

Pues aquí el cuarto capítulo , quiero agradecer a todos los que an leído mi historia

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi

Los demás personajes son creados unicamente por mi ...

**LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA **

**Capito 4 **

_**Hay que enfrentar nuestros demonios del pasado para poder encarar a los del presente ... **_

Saltamos a través del pozo, e inmediatamente una luz azul nos envolvio , de un momento a otro estaba observando el cielo despejado y con hermosas estrellas por encima de mi cabeza. Todos salimos y me detuve un instante las emociones de mi pasado estaban a punto de sobrepasarme ...

Tome una , dos , tres respiraciones profundas voltee a ver a los que ahora eran mis amigos Sei y Enlai me dieron todo el apoyo cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas ...

-Bien chicos , llego la hora siganme ..-

Les dije firmemente , el lapso de debilidad había pasado y la nueva yo no estaba dispuesta a dar un paso atras ni ha dejar que nada me lastimara ahora , dejemos a la Kagome de antaño allá en el pasado...

Mis instintos me gritaban que alguien se acercaba rapidamente y mi olfato mejorado me dijo que era a quien menos quería ver

..-Chicos alguien viene..- hable

..-Huele a perro..-

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se me escapo de los labios ante el comentario de Sei

El conocia la apariencia de Inuyasha por mi boca y estoy segura que no le gustara que sea el al primero que veamos

..-Sei..- lo llame despacio

..-mmmmm..-

..-Es el..- susurre

En ese preciso momento Inuyasha hizo su aparición , bajo de la rama de un arbol y.. si.. el seguía igual las únicas diferencias eran que estaba un poco mas ancho de la espalda y quizá mas alto ,sus facciones eran mas marcadas y sus ojos sus ojos seguían de un hermoso dorado.

-Sabia que esta peste venia de ti , no te dije que no quería volver a verte..-

Antes de poder responder un Sei bastante molesto hablo

..- Pero que maleducado y que feo lenguaje tienes no sabes que así no se le habla a una dama..- lo había dicho bastante casual pero el filo en su voz era para temer

..-Fhe! Y tu quien eres ..- volteo a verme ..- te conseguiste nuevas personas para cuidarte? .. Sigues siendo igual de débil..-

..- Supongo que tu eres inuyasha..- intervino Enlai ..- no sabia que fueras tan grosero con personas que no conoces , y porfavor no subestimes a mi mejor alumna..-

..- Que haces aquí mujer.. Se escucho la voz de alguien al acercarse y yo sabia quien era... la maldita bruja de Kikyo

..-No tenemos ni 10 minutos de haber llegado y ya se que eres popular aquí enana..-

..- Callate Cho ... le dije mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro y el sonreia ...- Respondiendo a tu pregunta Kikyo ...vine por la perla..tu deberías de saberlo no?..-

..- vallamos donde kaede será mejor hablar ahí ...- fue su respuesta ohhhhhhiiiii bruja!

Nos encaminamos a la aldea y esa vista me trajo hermosos recuerdos OK es verdad que sufri mucho aquí pero también pase momentos increíbles con mis amigos Shipoo,Sango,Miroku ...ya quiero verlos

..-Señorita es usted?..-

..-Amiga estas aquí realmente estas aquí..-

..-Kagome-chan.. Eres tu eres tu!-

Después de un muy conmovedor encuentro entre abrazos y lagrimas , claro y la noticia de los gemelos de Sango , ya estábamos en el interior de la cabaña de kaede

..-Anciana Kaede dejame darle las gracias por recibirnos .. Mi nombre es Enlai y soy parte de LA CUNA ..- le dio una mirada de entendimiento y la anciana kaede no pareció impresionada..- esta jovencita es Xia..-

..- Mucho gusto ..-

..- El joven enorme de aquí es Cho..-

..-Un gusto señora..-

..- El de cara mal humorada es Sei. .-

.-Que hay anciana ..-

..-Y creo que ya conoce a Kagome ..-

..-Mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos , dime Kagome que es lo que pasa con la perla?-

Era conmovedor estar de vuelta aquí y no me extrañaba que la anciana kaede supiera el motivo de mi regreso , aunque no quisiera hablar con la pareja de tortolos que estaban presentes dando un espectaculo francamente asqueroso ... Tenía que hacerlo ...

Así que después de contarles mi motivo para regresar y que cuestionaran a Kikyo

..- Ahora entiendo porque la señorita Kikyo no pudo pasar el campo de energia puesto por la perla ...- hablo Miroku dejandome impactada

-Campo de fuerza?- pregunte y voltee a ver a Enlai preocupada...-Enlai esta avanzando muy rápido ..-

..-Así parece querida , bueno tendremos que ver que tan fuerte es ese campo ...-

..-Vamos ahora..-

Los ultimos en salir fuimos Inuyasha y yo repentinamente me tomo de la muñeca apreto un poco al mismo tiempo que olfateaba en el aire

..- Es tu mismo aroma Kagome , pero hay algo diferente ... No me digas que ya por fin te volviste hembra...para ser sincero hueles bien ...-

Justo estaba por voltearle la cara de una bofetada con mi mano libre cuando de la nada apareció Sei a lado mío , me jalo hacia su pecho y de un manotazo aparto la mano de Inuyasha

..-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima de nuevo..-

El tono en su voz era áspero y peligroso , si... yo conocía ese tono , el realmente estaba molesto.

No podía ver sus ojos porque estaban ocultos debajo del flequillo pero no necesitaba verlos para saber que se habían vuelto completamente negros ... Lo olía y lo conocía demasiado bien , la ira estaba aumentando cuando Inuyasha dijo ...

.- Quien te crees que eres , yo la toco como quiera , tengo más derecho que tu ...-

Muy bien esto estaba por salirse de control tenia que hacer algo ya!

..-Derecho? Derecho imbécil!...- grito Sei y su cuerpo empezó a temblar... Oh no esto no era bueno

Levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos y si ahí estaban esos ojos negros como la noche ...

..- Maldición Sei calmate! Tranquilo ..-

Toque su mejilla con mi mano para obligarlo a verme , al ver sus ojos fijos en los míos le sonrei dulcemente y con gran alivio pude apreciar como sus ojos recuperaban su amielado tono y su cuerpo dejaba de temblar ..

.- Vamos Sei hay que seguir , no vale la pena esto no vale la pena el .. Y tu ..- encare al medio demonio ..- dejate de

estupideces .. Que huelo bien? Ja! Que no era peste? En fin no te entrometas y vete con tu mujer ...-

..- Tomalo como advertencia perro , la próxima ella no podrá salvarte..- le decía Sei mientras nos alejabamos

Aunque creo q no lo ha notado seguía abrazandome contra su pecho

..- Mmmmm Sei ? Crees que podrías dejar de abrazarme acosador!-

..- Que !? He ?! ... Oh carajo me pegaras tus pulgas ..-

..- No tengo pulgas animal ! A diferencia de ti!,-

..- Tendré que darme mil baños que asco!...-

..- Lo idiota no se quita con el baño hhe...-

Nos dirijimos peleando hacia la perla , me alegre de que estuviera mas calmado.

Llegando al pequeño templo pude ver el campo de energia era inmensamente fuerte ...

..- Kagome- me hablo Enlai ... Intenta pasarlo , concentrate ..-

Y eso hice a fin de cuentas el es el jefe no?

Me acerque lentamente puse mi mano en el campo e inmediatamente sentí que me rechazaba wow esto era fuerte y la energia oscura a tra vez de el campo era inmensa , en un segundo este me expulso hacia atras

Vole por el aire di una marometa hacia atras y cai hincada sobre mis pies y con las manos en la tierra ...

**Pov Inuyasha **

Esa basura que se cree amenazando al gran Inuyasha Fhe! Basura ...

Estaba llegando al lugar cuando vi volar a Kagome por los aire , maldición no llegaría para ayudarla y el idiota ese no se movía para detener su caída ... Comense a correr y me detuve , ella había girado en el aire y aterrizado de forma felina , que había sido eso ? Me detuve observandola bien. Había cambiado y no solo su olor si no también fisicamente ahora era mas alta su cabello negro tenia reflejos azulinos al igual que sus ojos bueno seguían siendo chocolates pero un brillo negro brillaba en su fondo ... Y hay que ver! Su cuerpo realmente se desarrollo era mas delgada con un cintura mas estrecha piernas y muslos bien torneados y el pecho de una verdadera mujer sus rasgos se delinearon y caminaba con elegancia ...

..- bastante impresionante señorita ... Como logro hacer eso ?,,- le pregunto Miroku me hacerque para escuchar la respuesta aunque claro en mi paso tome a mi hermosa Kikyo de la cintura y le si un beso tierno

..- Bien mmmmm este pues miren digamos que entrene muy duro estos 6 años ...-

Entreno? porque aria eso y ahora que lo recuerdo el señor que viene con ella dijo algo sobre LA CUNA que mierda será eso ?

...- ja! Un salto de suerte sin duda ..- dije para molestarla

...-Si un salto de suerte de seguro..- me respondió con una sonrisa de lado que la hacia ver ... Feroz?... pero que carajos había pasado con Kagome ..

..- Necesitamos visitar a la bruja ermitaña , ella tiene algo que nos ayudara , claro Kagome sabes que no será fácil cierto ? ..-

Hablaba Enlai dándole ordenes a Kagome y a todo el grupo con el ... Que se creían si esto era tan peligroso como lo habían contado yo iría con ellos ...

...-Bien debiluchos yo también voy esto nos concierne a todos .. Verdad Kikyo? ..- ella asintió y me beso ..

..- Ademas podrían necesitar de el poder espiritual de Kikyo ella es la mejor sacerdotisa ...-

..- incluso mejor que tu kagone-chan?..- le pregunto la rubia , creo que se llamaba Xia

..-Claro ..- contesto mi Kikyo , me sentía orgulloso de ella

..- Mejor que la enana? Jajajajaja eso tendremos que verlo ... Dime cuando fue la última vez que la viste en accion medio demonio?..-

Y ese imbécil grandulon mmmmm Cho así se llamaba que le pasaba ? Comparar a Kikyo con Kagome ja

..- Hace 6 años pero estoy seguro que sigue siendo una inútil..-

Parecia que el tal Sei iba a golperame cuando el grandulon lo detuvo

..- Quieres apostar a que la enana es mejor sacerdotisa que tu calavera andante?,,-

...- Grrrrr no te atrevas a insultar a Kikyo !..-

...- Bien tu tampoco insultes a la enana digo a kKagome..- le sonrió con disculpa a Kagome ...- Entonces? Apuestas? ...-

...-Acepta Inuyasha..- me hablo Kikyo

..-Perfecto y que ganare yo?..-

..- Si ganas evitare que Sei te de la golpiza de tu vida y si pierdes tendrás que disculparte con Kagome ...-

..- Golpiza de mi vida? Esa basura? Hahahahaha OK OK pero si gano grandulon no se llevaran a Kagome a su época ella se quedara ...- pero que carajos acababa de decir?

..- Esperen ALTO! yo no soy un perro para que apuesten por mi Cho no me importa lo que diga este tipo y no apuestes conmigo grandísimo cabezota! E Inuyasha te pedir e que dejes de compararme ya han pasado 6 años no tientes a tu suerte hanyou!..-

Hanyou? Me había llamado así? Que insolente mocosa que atractivo temperamento ... Alto pero que piensas estupido hanyou!

..-Vamos tienen que descansar hoy , mañana podrán partir ... Anuncio la anciana

...

Un grupo compuesto de 2 chicas y 3 hombres estaba ya listo para partir , cuando otro grupo se les unió

..- Nosotros también iremos señorita.._- decía un joven monje acercandose

...Pero Miroku , Sango ustedes tienen a los gemelos y esto será peligroso ..-

La exterminadora puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amiga...- Kagome esto nos afecta a todos y tenemos que ayudar te prometo que te ayudaremos y protegeremos ...-

..-Tu mmmmm te llamas Sango cierto?..- pregunto Xia

...- oh si ..-

..-Gracias por ayudarnos ..-Le dijo sonriendo ..-Pero ya me canse de que todo el mundo aquí insinue que kagone-chan es débil y necesita protección .. Yo no se como era antes pero la conozco demasiado bien ahora , ella y Sei son las personas mas fuertes que conozco incluso mas fuertes que Cho ...-

...= ja! Fuertes? Porfavor mocosa no tienes idea de lo que hablas ..- dijo el medio demonio hacercandose con una Kikyo abrazada a su cintura

...-Te voy advertir una cosa Inuyasha ...- hablo Kagome con un tono que ninguno de sus amigos de el sengoku había escuchado antes , su voz era suave pero profunda y había una especie de rugido detrás . .- No te atrevas a insultar a mis amigos ... Si van a venir será mejor que sierren la boca..-

Nadie dijo nada y Sei sonrió le había alegrado escuchar que Kagome seguía siendo la que el conocía fuerte,preocupada por sus amigos , y no se dejaba de nadie .

...,...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi

Los demás personajes son creados unicamente por mi ...

**LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA **

**Capítulo 5 **

**Que seria la vida sin esos pequeños grandes dolores del corazón , la vida sin riesgos y dolores no es una buena vida...**

El grupo de chicos caminaban por una vereda mientras Xia y Sango hablaban animadamente , Miroku , Cho y Shipoo reian de algún chiste , Enlai venia adelante con Kagome y Sei detrás de el y mucho más atras venían Inuyasha y Kikyo

...Esperen un segundo ... Demonios una gran cantidad de energia maligna viene hacia acá ..- hablo Cho

...- Hey Kagome ! Lista? ..- le dijo Sei a la miko y esta le sonrió de lado

..- Vamos a divertirnos después de todo ..- contesto

Un medio demonio saco su espada y se puso hasta adelante de todos ( N.A las viejas costumbres no se olvidan) en ese momento tres poderosos demonios con apariencia de víboras enormes salieron de el bosque ..

...-Tu eres la sacerdotisa guardiana , me comere tu alma para después ir por la shikon no tama y despertar a nuestro señor ...-

..-Hablas mucho bruja!..- dijo Inuyasha atacandola con colmillo de acero ,

Mientras las otras dos se disponian atacar a Xia y a Cho quienes estaban ya en posicion , pero antes de llegar a ellos algo en el aire las detuvo

De un momento a otro el aire se cargo con electricidad voltearon para notar como el cuerpo de Kagome y Sei temblaba...

..- Huy par de víboras hoy no es su día de suerte al parecer mis amigos estaban de mal humor .. - se burlo Cho

Sango , Miroku , Shipoo , Kikyo se quedaron plantados donde estaban observando lo que pasaba y sintiendo un escalofrío por toda su columna hasta Inuyasha y la demonio que con el peleaba se detuvieron al sentirlos .

Su cuerpo temblaba mas bien palpitaba , de sus manos salieron unas pequeñas garras las de Kagome mas finas que las de Sei sus rostros estaban ocultos por sus cabellos y en su boca se notaban unos colmillos felinos sobresaliendo , alzaron la vista y para sorpresa de todos sus ojos eran completamente negros , los de Sei eran negros como la noche y un tenue iris dorado se notaba al fondo en cambio los de Kagome eran negros como la obsidiana y un iris azulado se notaba en ellos .. sus cuerpos dejaron de palpitar , voltearon a ver a las demonios y sonrieron enseñando sus colmillos

..- Es hora de divertirnos..- hablo Sei con una voz que sonaba de ultratumba gruesa y delicada .. Daba miedo

..-grrrrrr ..- broto de el pecho de la miko un rugido de diversión

Kagome corrió hacia la víbora cerca de Xia salto obteniendo una impresionante altura y al caer le golpeo la cara de una patada , en el piso estaba sonriendo y con sus garras atraveso en diagonal a la víbora quien se desintegro al instante ..

Sei fue mucho mas rápido y de su mano derecha saco una espada delgada y negra con la que mato de un solo golpe a su rival

Mientras tanto Inuyasha tenia problemas con la que parecia ser la lider de las otras ya muertas

...-Cho? Jugaras? ...- le pregunto Enlai , y el entendió la orden

Los ojos violetas de Cho brillaron y este tomo impulso y de un salto llego donde Inuyasha , tomo a la serpiente por la cola la giro y la azoto varias veces contra el suelo se impulso de nuevo y de un golpe en el estomago de esta la mato ... si ...Cho era la fuerza bruta de el grupo

Después de esto los ojos de Cho dejaron de brillar , Sei y kagome seguian en esa forma hasta que Inuyasha hablo

...- Idiota esa era mi pelea ...y que demonios acabas de hacer kagome ? ...

Kagome entro en la cuenta de lo que hablaba y poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a su chocolate natural y sus garras se retrajeron , lo mismo paso con Sei quien la volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa en su cara

...-Estas bien? . - le pregunto

..-Si bastante bien de echo como una pantera después de jugar ..- sonrió a Sei y este se carcajeo

..- Lo supose ..- le contesto hacercando su boca a su oído , ella podía sentir su aliento le sonrió y lo aparto dejando a un Inuyasha con lijero malestar en su pecho .

...- vas a explicarnos que fue lo que paso mujer?- pregunto Kikyo

...-Señorita usted usted parecia un gran ..-

..- Un enorme gato..- completo la esposa de el monje

En ese momento Sei estallo en una ruidosa carcajada casi se ahoga y Xia tubo que ayudarle

..-Kagome oiste como te dijeron? Hahahahaha un enorme gato , seras seras una gatita hahahahaha. .- Sei volvió a toser no podía respirar y una Xia con una gota en la cabeza le daba palmadas en la espalda , mientras que Kagome con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente le pego una patada que lo mando a volar unos metros ...

...- Tonto. - murmuro Kagome..- Bien chicos creo que es hora de descansar les parece que acampemos aquí? Y si les contestare lo que quieran ...-

Después de haber encendido la fogata y el que todos estuvieran cómodos Shipoo pregunto

..-Kagome-chan que fue lo que paso hace un rato contigo y Sei..-

...- Bien chicos les contare ..-

Kagome hablo sobre LA CUNA su entrenamiento y de como descubrió su animal de poder , también explicó que Enlai no peleaba normalmente y cuando lo hacia era bastante feroz , Cho era la fuerza bruta de el equipo

Xia era la medico y era excelente

Sei y ella habían descubierto juntos que su animal de poder era la pantera negra , Sei era un excelente peleador y dominaba las espadas a la perfeccion al igual que dominaba el aire , en cambio ella era una sacerdotisa con alto nivel espiritual podía dominar las energías a su conveniencia a demás de ser buena luchando también , les dijo que casi no convocaban a su animal para pelear solo cuando sus enemigos eran muy fuertes

..- ja! Y esos demonios eran fuertes para ti mujer? Yo con una flecha los hubiese derrotado ..-

...- Eso no es verdad señorita Kikyo..- hablo Enlai ..- La situación no ameritaba que estos dos convocaran ..- los señaló pidiendo una explicación

El primero en hablar fue Sei

...- Hace tiempo que no convocabamos , estábamos aburridos eso es todo. .-

..- Perdón Enlai esta vez Sei tiene razón , los animales pedian salir ..-

..- Hace tiempo no te veía de esa forma kagone-chan y tan divertida ..- salto Xia alplaudiendo

..- Amiga eso fue impresionante , dejame disculparme por subestimar te ...-

..- No te preocupes Sango ustedes no sabían ..-

..- Tonterías! Vamos Inuyasha caminemos un poco..- se levanto una Kikyo bastante molesta seguida de Inuyasha que no paraba de voltear para ver a Kagome , cosa que no paso desapercibida ppara Sei quien gruño por lo bajo ...

_No dejare que la vuelvas a lastimar perro , primero te mató ! _

Pensaba el chico de ojos amielados...

,...

...-Kagome?.-

Pregunto Sei despacio para que nadie escuchara ya que todos estaban dormidos aparentemente

..-Mmmmm..-

..- Ven vamos a caminar..- se levantó y le dio una mano para ayudarla

Caminaron adentrandose al bosque y se detuvieron en una especie de claro Sei salto y se sento en una rama de las mas altas Kagome lo siguió

...Que esta mal?..- pregunto la miko

\- No lo se tu dimelo-

\- No te entiendo -

\- Como estas -

\- Bien tu sabes que esa lucha no fue nada ..-

..- No hablo de la lucha boba , hablo con respecto al perro y la calavera andando ..-

La sacerdotisa no pudo evitar una risita por como se había referido Sei a Inuyasha y Kikyo

..- Estoy bien Sei , yo sabia que seria duro verlos juntos ..- tomo la mano de el ..- pero te tengo a ti y a los chicos que no han parado de defenderme desde que llegamos incluso Xia -

..- Esta gente parece que no te conoce en lo absoluto ..

..- No digas eso solo ellos conocieron a la Kagome de antaño realmente era patetica..-

Sei tomo su barbilla con delicadeza la alzo para poder verla a los ojos

...-Dudo que en algún momento de la vida tu seas patetica , tienes una enorme fortaleza y esa viene desde siempre , no te vuelvas a llamar patetica porque eres lo mas fabuloso que conozco ..-

Se quedaron mirandose por un largo rato Kagome sentía una sensación de cosquillas en el estomago estando así de cerca de el , algo que hace mucho no sentía ... Que era eso?

Sus rostros se acercaron lo suficiente para rosar sus labios y un movimiento por debajo de ellos los separó de golpe

..- Que ha sido eso?..- pregunto ella bajando por las ramas con pequeños saltos , Sei olfateo en el aire y su cara se contrajo

..-Maldición , este aroma es ... Kagome! Espera ..- la llamo al mismo tiempo que bajaba rápidamente para alcanzarla , pero al llegar a ella ya era demasiado tarde .. Kagome se topo con la escena de una Kikyo y un Inuyasha besandose y bastantes subidos de tono , se quedó helada ante la imagen , bien ella sabia que sería dificil verlos juntos pero verlos así? Era demasiado

En ese momento Sei entro en accion ya que estaban a unas cuantas ramas sobre la pareja tomo a Kagome por la cintura y la llevo hasta abajo sorprendiendo a Inuyasha el cual al ver a Kagome se maldijo

...-Pero que idiota eres perro no pudiste percatarte de que estábamos aquí y nos obligaste a ver tus cochinadas..-

...-De donde carajos salieron? porque no los oli ? , me están espiando?..-

..- Hay pero que inútil eres , quien quisiera verte hibrido eres mas débil de lo que pensé ni siquiera sabias que estábamos arriba de ese árbol y para tu informacion interrumpiste !- dijo Sei tomando a Kagome por la cintura y atrayendola hacia su pecho al mismo tiempo que arqueaba una ceja

..-El bosque es grande, pueden continuar en otra parte. - sonrio Kikyo

..-Vamonos Kagome..-

Sei se llevo a Kagome quien aún estaba en estado de shok , llegaron a un lago la sentó suavemente y hablo

-Kagome? -

En ese momento ella volteo se topo con sus ojos y comenzaron a brotar lagrimas incontrolables, se abrazo a Sei y escondido su rostro entre su cuello y pecho comenso a llorar , Sei no dijo nada por un rato realmente le dolía la reacción de ella .

-Sei perdon te estoy mojando todo- le dijo Kagome después de que pudo controlar las lagrimas y separarse de el

.

\- No te preocupes , como te sientes-

-Odio decirlo me conoces pero al verlo así yo yo recorde todo mi tiempo con el y me embargo la tristeza , ja! Y decias que no era patetica ? Porfavor Sei mirame que odioso es esto -

\- Hey tranquila así es la vida pero Kagome recuerda quien eres recuerda todo lo que has logrado , no te dejes vencer por ese idiota -

-Lo se , no te preocupes lo superare como lo hize antes -

Sei no pudo mas la tomo de sus mejillas y la atrajo hacia el dándole un tierno beso que ella no rompió ,

..-Yo perdona Kagome pero no soporto verte así , no tienes que superarlo sola porque yo estaré tomando tu mano siempre-

\- Sei ... Gracias -

Se quedaron un momento mas observando el lago para después irse a dormir

...

**Pov Inuyasha**

No puedo evitar sentir ...celos? Por Kagome y creo saber el porque , si , su primer amor fui yo y por lo que veo el tal Sei planea estar con ella pero como buen demonio la reclamare primero su inocensia será mía al igual que Kikyo lo es ...

Regresamos con el grupo al amanecer ya se encontraban despiertos

..-Inuyasha? Crees que a Kagome le molesto ver nuestro amor?-

\- Pero que pregunta Kikyo no lo se y no me importa-

\- Espero que se de cuenta de que tu eres mío ! -

Kikyo actuaba extraño esta bien que estemos juntos pero porque el afán de hace sentir mal a Kagome?

-Hey inuyasha buen día vamos ya partiendo apurate!-

Que? Estupido monje quien se creía para gritarme

\- Ya vamos Miroku -

Entonces la vi se habia cambiado estaba toda vestida de negro con ropa ajustada pffff le quedaba de maravilla y con su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo . Esa mujer seria hacer mía

-Todo bien enana?- Cho se acercó a ella

\- Estoy preocupada Cho las demonio de ayer dijeron que despertarian a su señor ... Me pregunto si es...-

-Kagome-Chan Enlai quiere hablar con nosotros - le grito la rubia

-He si vamos Xia , y donde esta Sei ?_-

-_Lo vi con Enlai platicando mas temprano el ya esta con el-

Porque preguntaba por ese imbécil? No no Kagome tu no puedes ser de nadie mas

Cuando intente ir con ellos para saber de que se trataba el grandote me detuvo diciendo que era reunión de su grupo únicamente Fhe! Estupido Enlai así que decidí espiarlos

-Bien chicos esto se ha complicado hable con uno de los lords y me explicó que dentro de la perla hay un demonio bastante fuerte llamado U-chen y desgraciadamente al parecer planea ser liberado matar a la sacerdotisa guardiana y absorber la perla así que a partir de ahora demonios de todas partes intentaran llegar a la perla y por concecuencia destruiran la aldea asi que nos separaremos kikyo , Cho ,Shipoo ,Sango y Miroku regresaran a la aldea para protegerla . Kagome ,Sei , Inuyasha , Xia y yo seguiremos.-

Perfecto tendré la oportunidad de hacer mía a Kagome

\- Escuchaste perro ? O te falla el oído al igual que el olfato ?-

Maldito Sei quien se cree para hablarme así , baje de el árbol para hacerles frente

..- Y tu quien eres para decidir eso anciano mediocre?-

...

**Pov Kagome **

\- Y tu quien eres para decidir eso anciano mediocre?-

Inuyasha apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Cho apareció detrás de el sosteniendolo y al mismo tiempo Sei tenia la hoja de su espada en su cuello

-Vuelve a faltarle al respeto a Enlai y Sei no necesitara manchar la hoja de su espada porque yo mismo te matare-

Si ai estaban mis compañeros siempre siempre fieles a Enlai hasta Xia que era demasiado linda veia a Inuyasha con cara de querer matarlo

.- OK basta Cho sueltalo , Sei baja eso-

Bueno Enlai lo había salvado

.- Inuyasha avisales a los demás que en un momento mas Cho se unira a ellos y tu nos alcanzas después - le dije

.- y tu quien eres para obedecerte?-

\- Vete antes de que Cho y Sei pierdan la paciencia y ni Enlai ni yo podamos detenerlos-

Muy a su pesar se marcho , después de que Cho se tranquilizo se marcho en busca de el otro grupo no sin antes decirme

\- Si ese imbécil les hace algo lo matare-

Después de unos 15 min caminando Inuyasha se nos unió , iba por las ramas muy atras quizá pensó que no lo sabíamos

Después de otro día de caminata estaba muerta y aún faltaba medio día para llegar con la bruja , decidimos descansar en medio de el bosque debajo de dos arboles bastantes altos, pero realmente no podía dormir así que me pare y fui a inspeccionar el lugar

.- Pero mirate kagome haciendo que yo sienta celos por ti? No no no muy mal -

Esa voz era de Inuyasha ...que? Espera descarada? Celos? Pero que

-De que hablas Inuyasha ? -

\- Yo fui tu amor y estoy seguro que aún me amas admitelo -

Se acerco acorralandome contra un árbol , no me hubiese sido difícil safarme si mi maldito cuerpo me respondiera

-Alejate de mi , te ame claro ..pero ya no mas ...ahora vete dejame tranquila-

-Que pasa Kagome? Oigo miedo en tu voz? Donde quedó tu fiereza? -

Pero que demonios le pasaba , porque me acorralaba que quería?

\- Que quieres?-

-Dime algo aún me quieres?- me susurró en el oído y maldito sea mi cuerpo que un escalofrío lo recorrio

\- Deja de decir tonterías y quitate de encima-

-Kagome tu vas a ser mia y solo mía -

-No ...no se a que te refieres .._-

Tomo mis manos que estaban apartandolo y las subió por encima de mi cabeza , no estaba siendo cuidadoso ya que su hagarre me lastimaba y crei sentir un hilo de sangre en mis muñecas , hacerco su cara a la mía y me beso , un beso lleno de hambre y necesidad , un estupido beso que no queria , cuando se retiro beso mi cuello y hombro mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo al mio

Estaba por arrojarlo con un golpe de energia cuando salio expulsado hacia un árbol haciendo que este se hundiera por la fuerza

-Te dije que no te atrevieras a volver a tocarla - rugio Sei , quien estaba a lado mío en un segundo

-Maldito- decia Inuyasha tratando de levantarse

\- Voy a matarte-

Ese tono de voz no dejaba lugar a dudas de que lo aria , lo siguiente que vi fue que Inuyasha recibía varios golpes de lleno para terminar de nuevo en el piso , lo que llamo mi atención es que Sei no se había movido de mi lado, hay no! estaba manipulando el aire y eso era malo

Trate de acercarme a el pero uuna especie de campo de fuerza hecho por aire me lo impidió

Mierda esto estaba mal

-Sei escuchame porfavor no me hizo nada así que ya basta-

Trate inútilmente de llamarlo mientras Inuyasha caia una y otra vez

En ese momento llegaron Xia y Enlai quienes al ver lo que pasaba voltearon a verme pidiendo una explicación

-creo que Inuyasha estaba probablemente sobrepasando se conmigo y Sei lo vio -

Esa fue la única explicación que Enlai necesito para actuar

.- Xia dime Sei aún esta en control?-

-Si-

-Sei detente es una orden-

-No necesito su ayuda basuras yo puedo con este imbécil..-

Claro y la forma de ganarle a Sei era dejandose matar por el o como , Inuyasha y su estupido orgullo , realmente Sei estaba dándole una paliza hasta que este saco a colmillo de acero y contrarrestaba las ráfagas de Sei con su viento cortante , pero esto no dudaría mucho

-Sei porfavor- le hable de la manera mas dulce que pude e inmediatamente el se detuvo , volteo a verme y le sonrei como a el le gustaba

-Porfavor para ya -

Pero como seguía volteando a verme no vio al idiota de Inuyasha que le pego un golpe en plena cara ,Sei se volteo y le regreso el golpe dejando a Inuyasha de nuevo en el suelo , pense que seguirian pero Sei dio media vuelta me tomo de la cintura y me saco de ahí

-Por dios Sei , dejame decirle a Xia que te cure ..-

A consecuencia de el golpe de Inuyasha Sei tenia abierta la ceja izquierda , pero el me había aprisionado contra su pecho en un abrazo que llevaba bastante tiempo y no había dicho nada

-Kagome dime algo ... porque me pediste que me detuviera? Tu...tu aún amas a Inuyasha?-

OK ahora creo que le había causado un daño cerebral severo aquel golpe

\- No digas tonterías , hoy me di cuenta gracias a ese beso forzado que lo único que siento por el es cariño , no queda nada de amor por el -

-Se que , te lastimo mucho y no puedo contenerme de quererlo matar cada vez que posa sus ojos en ti -

Me quede helada su boca estaba en mi mejilla y su aliento golpeaba mi piel

-Kagome se que no deberia decir esto en un momento así pero eres tan distraida que tardarias siglos en saberlo , me tienes completamente enamorado-

Acerco mas todavía su boca y beso mis labios suave y gentil era cauteloso esperando que yo lo rechazara , pero no lo hize , alze mis brazos y lo abrase de el cuello jugando con su pelo para profundizar mas el beso , su lengua me exploraba por completo y un suspiro salio de sus labios al separarnos

Bien la magia de el momento se había terminado y ahora yo estaba un tanto atonita ... Había dicho que se había enamorado de mi?

-Sei yo ..yo no se que decir ..-

-..No digas nada- me volvió a besar rápido y corto- volvamos ya estoy de mejor humor ..- me hablo con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que me tenían hipnotizada..- a demás ya esta por amanecer y debemos continuar.-

El tenia razón el sol se asomaba cuando habíamos llegado donde los otros estaban y al parecer Enlai había calmado a Inuyasha , seguimos caminando sin que nadie dijera una palabra solo paramos para que Xia curara la ceja de Sei ya que Inuyasha no quiso ayuda con sus heridas

Llegamos al pie de una montaña, donde se percebia la energia bastante densa

-Bien es aqui- no término de hablar Enlai cuando una coz gruesa y raposa lo interrumpió

-Que quieren en este lugar viajeros? No es un lugar para turistas aquí solo encontraran su muerte -

-Venimos a ver a la bruja- giro Enlai al aire

-Venimos?-

Después de eso Enlai fue alzado al aire seguido de inuyasha , Xia y finalmente Sei y yo

-Pero que diablos?... Vajanos basura y ppelea!- bueno inuyasha tenia un punto

-Pelear ? Eso quieren? , si logran derrotar al espíritu guardian podrán ver a la bruja -

En ese momento un enorme ogro con aspecto espeluznante y rojo salio de entre los árboles

-Pelearse contigo únicamente sacerdotisa-

Bueno ya me esperaba esto pero la reacción de Sei e inuyasha eso si era algo que no esperaba

-No! Kagome no peleara contigo tu oponente seré yo!- hablaba Sei

-Basura no juegues con nosotros yo seré quien te mate- gruñia inuyasha

-Ustedes solo observaran desde ahí -

En ese momento deje de ser suspendida por el aire y me encontré frente a frente con el intimidante ogro

-Muy bien- dije- Juguemos un poco -

...

_**OK este fue el quinto capítulo . realmente quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen y quisiera pedir su ayuda para el sexto cap , manden sus ideas o que les gustaría que pasara u ocurriese ... **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi

Los demás personajes son creados unicamente por mi ...

**LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA **

**Capítulo 6 **

_**Deberíamos primero poder saber lo que nos espera detrás de cada desicion que tomamos , pero así la vida no seria divertida . tenemos que cerrar los ojos y pensar que lo que decidimos nos hacerca mas a nuestro destino.**_

Kagome observaba como sus compañeros trataban de bajar para ayudarla excepto Enlai quien ya sabia que esto pasaría

-Dejen de pelear y dedicanse a observar como derrotó a su querida amiga-

-Y tu deja de hablar y comenzemos a pelear-

Kagome ,que media la mitad de la pierna de aquel exageradamente gran ogro , creo un arco y flechas con energia espiritual , apunto al ogro y tiro , la flecha para su asombro se clavo en el hombro de aquel demonio pero no parecia tener efecto alguno

\- Vienes a ver a la gran bruja , encerio crees que tus flechas me dañaran? , admito que tienes un gran poder espiritual mujer, pero no el suficiente-

Diciendo esto el ogro se abalanzo sobre kagome buscando golpearla con su inmenso puño, ella esquivo todos los golpes con agilidad , saltaba de un lado a otro mientras el ogro trataba de golpearla

\- No te será tan facil derrotarme- le dijo kagome

En un salto que la miko daba, el ogro logro tomarla de el pie para lanzarla contra el piso , un estruendo resono en el aire mientras una nube de polvo se formaba

-Kagomeee!- grito Sei

Mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba se dejo ver el enorme agujero que se había formado en la tierra mientras se dislumbraba a una sacerdotisa tratando de levantarse

_Este ogro es mas rápido de lo que crei , ahhhh eso dolio , bien es hora de jugar _

\- Hey tu! Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama!- grito kagome mientras se sacudida el polvo y lanzaba una mirada de reojo a sus compañeros que al parecer no estaban muy cómodos en su posicion

El ogro volvió arremeter contra ella quien esquivo su ataque saltando hacia un lado , lo que no tomo en cuenta era que al parecer este ogro lanzaba fuego por la boca lo cual la obligó a tomar de lleno el ataque de su contrincante

_Hay maldita sea desde cuando los ogros arrogan fuego por su boca?! _

Kagome callo al suelo dando vueltas para hacer que el fuego se extinguiera y mientras giraba el ogro optó por tratar de pisarla , cuando se detuvo y kagome pudo finalmente ponerse de pie , volvió a crear el arco y flechas

-No entendiste que tu poder no me ara nada?-

-Si aja como digas-

Kagome disparo tres flechas seguidas cargadas de una inmensa energia espiritual hacia la rodilla derecha de el ogro , quien inmediatamente soltó un grito de dolor y callo sobre esta. Kagome sonrió de lado y dijo

\- Leccion 1 nunca muestres tu verdadero poder al enemigo antes de que el muestre el suyo- le guiño un ojo al ogro y corrió hacia el para posar sus manos en la frente de este y decir un conjuro murmurado , lo que ocasiono que las ramas a su alrededor lo sujetaran fuertemente de los pies y brazos dejando al ogro completamente vulnerable

-Bien dime algo , se supone que tengo que matarte?-

-Jajajajaja que ingenua mujer , recuerda que soy el espíritu guardian de esta montaña -,

Después de decir eso las ramas que funcionaban como cuerdas , lo liberaron y se dirijeron hacia la miko quien trato de esquivarlas pero al ver que eran demasiadas creo un campo de fuerza , las ramas rebotaban una y otra vez contra el campo invisible que la protegia, kagome coloco sus manos contra su pecho formando con sus manos un triangulo que destello una fuerte luz en el lugar dejando al ogro y a sus compañeros momentáneamente ciegos , cuando la luz se disipo las ramas habían desaparecido pero kagome ahora estaba bastante agitada debido a que había ocupado una gran cantidad de energia

-Te estas cansando chiquilla?-

-Ni lo sueñes-

Seguían en una danza golpeando y esquivando los dos cuando se separaron estaban bastante agitados , inuyasha viendo como Sei tenia los dientes y puños apretados le pregunto

-Por que no se transforma y acaba con el de una vez? - .

-Eso quisiera saber perro- pero el ya había tratado de invocar al igual que usar su aire y nada había servido , su domino de el aire no respondida y por alguna razón no podía transformarse y eso lo tenia inquieto

Kagome se abalanzo sobre el ogro cargando energia en su puño derecho , pero este lo esquivo con algo de problema , siguieron peleando y parecia que la lucha no terminaria pronto

-Bien ya me canse-

-Leiste mi mente sacerdotisa es hora de terminar con esto -

Con un movimiento de sus manos kagome pronuncio unas palabras , pero no sucedió nada , el ogro hablo riendose

\- Ya no te queda poder espiritual , estas acabada- ..

Tomo a la miko de un pie haciendo que colgara de cabeza y comenzó a golpearla en el estomago tan fuerte que la miko empezó a toser sangre, Sei y sus compañeros gritaban e intentaban desesperadamente ayudarla en vano .

Kagome sonrió cuando los golpes cesaron y con mucha dificultad hablo

\- Tu si que eres idiota cierto ?, permitiste a una sacerdotisa tocarte después de haber conjurado , adivina que es lo que sucede después de eso?- .

El ogro entendió lo que ella quizo decir y la soltó inmediatamente

-Lo peor es que no tuve que intentar tocarte , ya que tu lo hiciste- le decía kagome , quien estaba sobre sus rodillas en el piso , bastante mal herida , en ese momento extendió sus heridos brazos haciendo formas con sus dedos , y de la nada aparecieron varias esferas de color azulado de el tamaño de una canica , hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha apuntando al ogro y sonrió , de inmediato las esferas se dirijeron hacia su atacante , lo rodearon y giraron en torno a el , kagome bajo sus manos y las azuladas esferas se siñeron en el cuerpo de el ogro quien no pudo moverse más y callo al piso de forma estruendosa mientras recibia una enorme descarga de energia que lo dejo inconciente , en ese momento sus compañeros suspendidos calleron al suelo y ella se aproximaba rápidamente hacia el piso , ya no tenia energia y una deliciosa oscuridad estaba tentandola a dejarse vencer por ella .

-Kagome! - grito Sei corriendo a su lado al igual que ...un preocupado inuyasha?

Enlai al igual que Xia también se apresuraron al encuentro con la miko casi inconciente

-Eso fue lo mas inconciente que te he visto hacer Kagome- hablo Enlai con tono molesto

-Hey! Gane?-

-Si loca, inconciente ... Ganaste- le contesto Sei

Kagome sonrió y con esfuerzo sobre humano toco la mejilla de Sei ya que este la tenia en sus brazos sosteniendo su cuerpo en el piso, y después se desmayo...

Sei maldecía por lo bajo y decía lo descuidada que era aparte de boba y tonta mientras la revisaba de arriba abajo , cada que sus ojos se encontraban con una contusión su gesto se disfiguraba

-Sei deja a Xia curarla- este asintió y dejo que Xia la examinara

-Nunca había visto así de herida a kagone-chan - decía la rubia con los ojos llorosos

-Peleo como una verdadera sacerdotisa- había hablado por fin el medio demonio , pero su elección de palabras no era la mejor para un Sei tan alterado

-Escuchame imbécil, Kagome no quiere que te lastime por que siente aprecio hacia ti , pero recuerdalo solo aprecio no hay nada mas de ella hacia ti , así que no tientes mi paciencia ella siempre ha sido una grandiosa sacerdotisa!-

-Bien bien calmante basura no es momento para esto- _pero ella será mía y ya veremos si no hay nada mas de parte de ella, ahora lo importante es que este bien _

Xia había puesto sus manos en cada contusión de Kagome haciendo que de ella brillara una luz verdosa y cuando las retiraba estas se habían ido , hasta que llego a sus costillas y maldijo por lo bajo , cosa que no paso desapercibida para los tres hombres parados a lado de ella

-Que sucede Xia?- pregunto Enlai

-Kagome tiene rotas dos costillas , necesita descansar no podemos seguir asi-

Se escucho el rechinar de unos dientes Sei estaba completamente enojado por que no había podido ayudarla con aquel estupido ogro , tomo a Kagome dezlisando una mano por su cuello y la otra por detrás de sus rodillas , ella aunque inconciente soltó un quejido de dolor que hizo a Sei estremecerse

-Vamos busquemos un lugar para acampar-

-Espera Sei - hablo Enlai- la bruja nos recibirá ahora ya que Kagome derroto al ogro , si nos vamos tendrá que pelear de nuevo-

-Pero ella necesita descansar anciano ya oiste a la rubia no puede seguir asi- reclamo inuyasha, en ese momento una voz resono desde lo alto de la montaña

-Adentrense a la montaña ahi podrán acampar sin temor a nada , la muchacha ha ganado ese derecho-

La voz de la bruja se escuchaba en todos lados , todos voltearon a ver a Enlai y este asintió

-Bien vamos tengo que vendar a kagone-chan- decía Xia quien iba detrás de Sei observando a una desmayada Kagome

Llegaron a la mitad de aquella montaña y encontraron una vieja cabaña abandonada , entraron y Xia se dispuso a curar a la miko mientras los tres hombres esperaban afuera

-Enlai ella no pudo invocar cierto?-

-No Sei no pudo -

-Y sabes por que viejo?- hablo inuyasha

-Al parecer esa bruja neutralizo nuestra habilidad de invocar a nuestros animales de poder -

-No solo eso , tampoco podía manipular el aire a mi alrededor-

-Quien demonios es esa bruja? -

\- Es una bruja muy poderosa inuyasha, es la persona que puede ayudarnos -

Enlai desapareció al encaminarse al bosque necesitaba pensar que era lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Inuyasha observaba a Sei

_Esta basura es increiblemente fuerte , pero se ha fijado en la hembra equivocada por que Kagome es mía y no permitire que el la arrebate de mi lado,,,,_

-Que tanto me vez hibrido?- .

-No te estoy viendo - .

-Ah no? Acaso ahora eres un acosador?-

-No seas estupido ,solo pensaba en que tus intentos por alejar a Kagome de mi seran en vano , tu sabes que ella me ama-

-No tengo ganas de discutir esto ahora , pero acuerdate de que ella ya no esta sola y no es la misma Kagome de hace 6 años ... Yo estaré a su lado-

Sei se había dado media vuelta y se alejaba hacia la cabaña , ya habia escuchado a Xia terminar los vendajes

\- Esta muy mal herida verdad?-

-Tranquilo Sei sabes que sus heridas sanan mas rápido que las de una persona normal, mañana estará mejor - ..

\- Eso no quita que sea doloroso Xia -

-Lo se Sei ...lo se-

Xia salio para darles un momento de privacidad , Sei se acerco a ella y tomo con delicadeza su mano

\- Perdoname por permitir que te hirieran de esta forma- estaba con la cabeza reposada en la mano de esta y fue cuando sintio el cambio en la respiracion de la miko , ella había despertado,

-Te perdonare ... Si cuando ... Volvamos... Me compras la... Comida... Por dos... Semanas -

Kagome había hablado con mucha dificultad haciendo una pausa entre cada frase para respirar

-Eres una chantajista , no hables tienes rotas dos costillas y estas mal herida , te comprare todas las comidas que quieras , pero recuperate -

-Eso... Tengo... Que ...gra... gra... grabarlo..- intento sonreír pero solo salio una mueca extraña de su cara

Sei levanto la cabeza encontrandose con los ojos de ella , la miro y puso una mano en su frente

-Recuerdo el primer día en que te vi, cuando llegaste caminando detrás de Enlai con esa mirada agachada y la cara triste , ja! Recuerdo que llevabas un uniforme escolar con falda verde y blusa blanca-

-Si .. Desde ese entonces.. Ya eras un acosador ...- Sei sonrió

-Tu cabello iva suelto de un negro azabache y ondulado , - le sonrió le lado- recuerdas que fue lo primero que dijimos?- Kagome no dijo nada, si lo recordaba pero le costaba bastante hablar

-Enlai dijo que serias una estudiante de LA CUNA, recuerdo que cuando te vi pensé... Es demasiado frajil para eso... Y como todos los demás te subestime , recuerdo que nuestra amistad siempre se baso en molestarnos y protegernos ... Vi como esa chica frajil se convertia en la actual Kagome , fuerte , decidida y preocupada por sus compañeros , también vi como te encerrabas en tu mundo y te volvias mas sarcástica y rechazabas a todos los que se te hacercaban , recuerdo cuando me contaste de Inuyasha, te viste obligada hacerlo ya que te encontré llorando y te exigi saber el porque ... Hahaha hahaha tengo muchas memorias de ti que guardo con un inmenso cariño , ya sabes que estoy enamorado de ti , quieres saber cuando empecé a estarlo?-

La sacerdotisa solo asintió- Después de que me hablaste de el ... Vi tu fortaleza , tu bondad y tu gracia , desde ese momento Kagome me as tenido a tus pies ... Desde el momento en que tus ojos chocolates me enseñaron tu alma yo cai presa de ti.-

Kagome sonrio ante tal declaración y entendió que lo que sentía por Sei era mas que una simple amistad , el siempre estuvo a su lado y eso al parecer había sembrado sentimientos que ella creía imposibles de volver a sentir , pero estando así por fin lo entendía , ella también estaba enamorada de Sei , se dejo arrastrar una vez mas por la oscuridad con aquella declaración en su mente.

Sei vio como los ojos de Kagome se cerraban y decidió dejarla descansar , había dicho todo lo que quería decir y ahora esperaría por la respuesta de la miko , además tenían que llegar primero con la bruja para poder resolver el problema de la perla

...

**En la aldea **

-Ohhh vamos! de nuevo hay demonios rondado? Que no pueden dejar dormir - se quejaba Cho

-Vamos grandote entre mas rápido terminemos con esto mas pronto volveremos a dormir - decía Shipoo

Corrieron a donde el sonido de los gritos se escuchaba , y se encontraron no con un demonio , si no con varios cientos de ellos , Miroku , Sango y kikyo ya estaban en la batalla

-Bueno zorrito , veamos quien mata mas demonios -

Cho se propulso hacia delante con sus ojos púrpuras brillando intensamente , golpeando y pateando a cuanto demonio enemigo encontraba , de reojo observo como Miroku absorvia con su agujero negro a demasiados demonios , al mismo tiempo su esposa montada en kirara combatia desde el aire con su hiraikotsu , Shipoo se las arreglaba con su fuego mágico y kikio disparaba flechas a diestra y siniestra , era verdad que era bastante buena pero no la comparaba con Kagome , después de unos momentos mas que se alargo la batalla por fin dejaron de llegar demonios

-Es impresionante la gran cantidad de demonios que ha atraído la perla- hablo kikyo lanzando una última flecha

-Al menos no nos aburrimos -

-Cho usted es el mas animado-dijo miroku

-Señorita kikyo si no le molesta esta noche nosotros nos iremos a casa ya que supongo que se quedaran Shipoo , Cho y usted esta vez -

-Así es monje , ve con tus niños , si los necesitamos los buscaremos -

-Kikyo , Cho , Shipoo - asintió la exterminadora a cada uno y se fue volando en kirara junto a su esposo

-Bien nos toca quedarnos- dijo Cho y se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas en frente de el pequeño templo donde se encontraba la perla , Kikyo camino hacia el con arrogancia y se sentó a su lado ,

-Cho , cierto?, -

-mmmmm-

-Eres bastante poderoso , dime que haces en un equipo junto a esa mujer-

-Esa mujer?-

-Kagome-

Cho abrió uno de sus ojos que había cerrado y la miro - Son tal para cual , tu y ese perro , no entiendo por que les molesta tanto la enana-

-Kagome trato de robar el amor de Inuyasha que por derecho es mío , y casi lo logra , entenderlas que no es de mi agrado-

-Ohhhh ya veo todo esto es por celos? , pero kagome se fue de aquí y tu estas con el perro , ya dejala en paz-

-La proteges demasiado , no será que ella te gusta?- pregunto kikyo , quien sentía una enorme emoción al pensar que Cho y Sei se habían enamorado de Kagome y estos sufririan por la decisión de ella .

-Que me gusta la enana? Hahahahaha no me hagas reír kikyo , ella es como mi hermana menor-

Se le borro la sonrisa a Kikyo y observo hacia el cielo pensativa

-Aún creo que eres demasiado fuerte para estar de su lado-

-No sabes de lo que hablas-

-Si te quedaras en esta epoca Inuyasha tu y yo seriamos los mas poderosos-

-Kikyo , estas enferma sabes? , pero que me diarias si te dijera que la enana ha pateado mi trasero mas veces de las que recuerdo- Cho midió la respuesta de esta y vio que se sorprendió y luego se molesto , bien ya había encontrado como pasar el rato , molestando a la calavera andante

-Te diría que no creo que sea verdad-

-Ella es mas fuerte que tu-

-ja! No juegues con eso-

-No me crees cierto?-

-nunca lo aria-

-Esa mujer, como tu la llamas , es una de las guerreras mas poderosas que conozco y sus habilidades de sacerdotisa no se comparan con las tuyas -

Los dientes de Kikyo se apretaron y volteo a ver a Cho con una enojada expresión

-Eso ea imposible , esa mujer es una debilucha llorona y boba-

-Hey ! Cuida tus palabras , puede que seas mujer pero no por eso permitire que hables mal de kagome, por cierto tu arco y flecha -

-Mmmmm que tienen mi arco y flechas-

Cho sonrió , sabia que lo que le diría la aria molestar y bueno ,era la naturaleza de Cho

-La enana las crea con energia espiritual -

Y... si ...la reacción de Kikyo fue la esperada por Cho quien sonrió al ver como esta se paraba y se iba bastante molesta

_A la enana le ha costado sudor y sangre llegar al nivel en el que esta , no voy a permitir que la hagan menos en esta epoca..._

Pensaba Cho mientras volvió a cerrar los ojos


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi

Los demás personajes son creados unicamente por mi ...

**LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA **

**Capítulo 7 **

_**Cuando tu destino te alcanza , no hay mejor cosa por hacer que encararlo con la mejor de tus sonrisas ...**_

_**POV KAGOME **_

Me encontraba felizmente a la deriva en una inmensa oscuridad , que me provocaba una extraña paz , pero entonces ya no estaba a la deriva , había algo duro que se pegaba a mi espalda y mi cuerpo empezó a ponerse pesado , lentamente fui conciente de cada una de mis terminaciones y cielos! Cada una de ellas dolia ! , intentaba abrir los ojos y algo me lo impedia, hasta que por fin pude abrirlos , observe que la dureza debajo de mi era porque me encontraba acostada y por lo que supuse mi cuerpo dolia así por mi reciente pelea con aquel ogro, recordaba algo sobre costillas rotas, y la declaración de Sei , la declaración ... Mejor trataba de pararme luego lidiaria con eso , eche una mirada a la habitación y vi a Sei completamente dormido en una esquina , sonrei ante la imagen , el se veía tan lindo dormido , segui observando y me tope con Xia en otra esquina igual dormida.

Trate de sentarme con el menor ruido posible , para que no se despertaran , y auch! Aún dolia , aunque creo que ya no estaban rotas , respire profundamente con algo de molestia y me puse de pie , pero creo que fue demasiado rápido , un mareo me atacó en ese momento y unos brazos me salvaron de caer al piso

-Creo que aún deberías dormir un poco - susurro aquella voz tan bajo que casi no logro escucharlo y bueno con mi sentido de el oído mejorado eso era casi imposible

-Las costillas sanaron, necesito moverme un poco-

-Bien te llevare afuera-

Se paso mi brazo por detrás de su cabeza de tal manera que la mayoria de mi peso caia sobre el y me ayudo a salir de la cabaña sin el menor ruido , una vez afuera y a unos metros de ahí me soltó lentamente y como aún sentía lijeros mareos me recargue en el gran torco de un árbol

-Gracias por ayudarme a salir-

-Fhe! como sea- si Inuyasha nunca cambiaria y sonrei - Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si , tu debes de saber lo que es sanar mas rápido que un humano , ahora solo necesito algo de movimiento-

-Esa fue una paliza , incluso si ganaste , estas sugura de estar bien?-

-Agradezco tu preocupación pero en verdad estoy bien -

Valla eso me hizo recordar viejos tiempos

-Kagome yo ... No soy bueno para estas cosas ...- un sonrojo paso su cara- quiero disculparme -

Bien eso si era algo nuevo , Inuyasha disculpandose pero el punto era . . porque?

-Por que ?-

\- Por subestimarte , con la pelea que diste vi claramente que no eres la misma Kagome , eres fuerte y lamento haberte subestimado -

-No te preocupes Inuyasha es normal-

-Pero ... debo decirte que no me daré por vencido , se que estoy con Kikyo , pero el verte tan cambiada ha despertado un antiguo sentimiento y esta atracción , bueno no la puedo controlar , deseo que seas mia sola mía-..

Suya? Pero que demonios tenia Inuyasha en la cabeza? acaso Sei lo había golpeado en la cabeza hasta dejarle daño cerebral permanente? ... Sei ... Con ese pensamiento fue suficiente para recordar todo lo que me había dicho y todo lo que yo conprendi, las mentiras siempre terminan saliendo a la luz, los sentimientos igual y lo que yo sentía por Sei ... Dios! Estaba enamorada de el chico de ojos amielados ...! Hey eso si era una noticia no?, Inuyasha noto que me perdí en mis pensamientos

-No es como si no lo hubieras escuchado antes Kagome , no lo pienses tanto, Kikyo tendrá que entender como yo he entendido que a la realmente amo y he amado siempre es a ti -

-Estas tratando de hacer pasar a Kikyo por lo mismo que me hiciste pasar a mi?,- ahora si no podía contener el asombro ante las crueles palabras que el había dicho

-No es como si quisiera , crees que no me he atormentado día y noche pensando en que le estoy fallando , pero no puedo resistir la necesidad que tengo de que tu seas mia-

En sus ojos había culpa , es que este hanyou nunca lograrla poner sus sentimientos en orden? Admito que no me agradaba Kikyo pero no se merecia esto, yo misma se el dolor que esto le daría , yo pase por lo mismo y lamentablemente para Inuyasha había comprendido que ya no lo amaba gracias a Sei , bien me alegraba que me lo estuviera diciendo ahora ya que si me lo hubiera dicho antes de que Sei hablara conmigo , bueno no sabia como reaccionaria ante eso

-Inuyasha , quizá estés deslumbrado por mi nuevo poder y esas cosas , pero se que tu a quien amas es a Kikyo así que porfavor no vuelvas a decir eso- .

-khe! No oiste lo que dije? , todo mi ser se siente atraído hacia ti , no es algo que yo pueda controlar , ademas no te entiendo , tuve que correrte de esta epoca hace 6 años , tu no deseabas dejarme me pediste estar a mi lado aunque eligiera a Kikyo , entonces ahora que me estoy decidiendo finalmente por ti , solo acepta que todavía me amas -.

Ahí estaba el punto yo ya no lo amaba , mi corazon ya no se aceleraba al verlo , no provocaba aquellos sonrojos con su mirada, mas sin en cambio otra persona si

-Lo siento mucho - dije bajando la cabeza para ver el pasto que nos rodeaba - Inuyasha solo diré esto una vez así que escuchame bien - mi voz se volvió firme y levante la vista para enfrentarlo a sus ojos - Yo ya no te amo!-

Wow eso salio mas fácil de lo que pensé alguna vez , y no había duda en mis palabras , era bueno saber que había dejado ese capítulo de lo vida atras, Inuyasha se me quedo viendo con sorpresa en los ojos .

\- Kagome eso no es cierto , tu aún debes amarme , solo estas diciendo eso porque te lastime antes , -

-Si si me lastimaste y mucho , pero no lo estoy diciendo por eso -

-Es ese tal Sei cierto? , el te esta haciendo dudar!-hablo apretando los dientes tan fuerte que me asombro que no se rompieran ante la presion.

-Dudar? No hay duda , yo no te amo aún siento aprecio por ti , por todos esos años juntos pero es solo eso-

En ese momento algo cambio en sus ojos , pasaron de el asombro a la triztesa y después al enojo?

-Tu vas hacer mía , eres la hembra perfecta para mi y eso no cambiará incluso si tengo que obligarte -

Camino hacia mi con los puños cerrados y maldita sea! No podía moverme tan rápido como quisiera por el dolor en el pecho , aún así me las arregle para dar un paso hacia atras de el árbol

-Obligarme? Inuyasha eso no funciona a si , controlate y no te hacerques mas -

No estaba en las mejores condiciones par tratar de huir de el y estaba realmente a punto de perder el control lo podía oler en el

-Kagome te are mía te marcare con mi olor y ya no podrás ser de nadie mas , -

Marcarme? Eso era algo como morderme o algo así?

-Estas perdiendo el control Inuyasha , detente y piensa , - oh valla ya estaba demasiado cerca , alzo su mano para tocarme y grite - Aleja tus colmillos de mi! -

No tenia idea de por que había gritado eso , el alzo una ceja mirandome como si algo le causara gracia , oh este no es el Inuyasha de hace un rato!

-Morderte? Eso crees que significa marcarte? Bueno en parte , pero adivina que mas?... -Sonrió salvajemente acercando su cara a la mía

Estaba por volver a gritar que se alejara cuando sentí el aire en mi espalda proyectandome hacia atras , choque contra algo duro y suave , alze la vista y Sei me tenia aferrada de la cintura fuertemente

-No es el momento de arreglar esto hibrido , aunque muera de ganas de matarte -

Sei siseo lo ultimo y podía oler su odio hacia Inuyasha , volteo a verme y sonrió tranquilizadoramente

-Hola- me dijo suavemente - He venido a buscarte , Kagome la bruja ha dicho que quiere verte ahora- .su frente se arrugo con esa ultima frase , y no pude hacer mas que sonreirle de vuelta como una estúpida , asenti con la cabeza y me arrastro hacia la cabaña , voltee a ver a Inuyasha que estaba con los ojos agachados y los las manos en puño, pensé que estaba tratando de tranquilizarse , que demonios le había pasado ahí atras?

Llegamos a la cabaña y Xia se abalanzo hacia mi para tomarme por los hombros con cuidado , se veía molesta

-Rayos kagone-chan ! Por que te paraste?! Como estas las costillas? Te duele mucho ? Quieres algo para el dolor?-

-Relajarte Xia , estoy bien - ahora que lo pensaba en dolor había disminuido bastante , Xia me soltó y me dio la espalda , supongo que no quería que la viera llorar, sonrei , Xia Xia nunca dejara de ser Xia

-Kagome podrías dejar de darnos sustos de muerte? Enserio ocacionaras que me de un paro cardiaco, ya estoy viejo-

-Lo siento Enlai solo necesitaba caminar un poco -

Sei no dijo nada más mientras nos dirijiamos hacia donde la bruja estaría, estaria enojado? , bien luego me ocupare de eso ahora necesitaba ver a esa bruja

Caminamos por mas o menos unos 20 minutos y divisamos una gran choza a las orillas de una hermosa laguna , nos dirijimos hacia ahí y en el camino observe varios simbolos extraños que según lo que recordaba eran para proteccion , justo nos detuvimos en la puerta de aquella choza y una señorita salio a resivirnos, tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura y lacio de un color blanco como la nieve , su rostro era fino con una piel blanca como la crema y , su rostro lo enmancaba dos hermosos ojos color azul pálido , tenia una figura envidiable la podía distinguir incluso debajo de el kimono completamente negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillo , sonrió e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para invitarnos a entrar, pasamos al interior y rayos! Era todo tan oscuro que no podía distinguir que había alrededor solo se veía una fogata en el centro de aquel gran cuarto y la luz alcanzaba a iluminar solo su alrededor

\- Tomen asiento alrededor de la fogata - hablo y su voz era como un canto lujubre pero hermoso, me estremesi cuando la vi posar sus ojos azules en Sei

-Agradecemos que nos halla resivido gran bruja- comenzó Enlai

-Ya los esperaba , Enlai cuanto tiempo sin verte ,-

Que?,ya se conocían? Tenia que hablar con Enlai respecto a esto , y ya me estaba molestando el echo de que no dejara de echarle miraditas a Sei , y que? Le acababa de sonreír a Inuyasha?

-Shizori , realmente el tiempo no pasa por ti- aseguro Sei en modo de alago ,- Dejame presentarte al grupo que me acompaña , esta es Xia , aquel de ojos amielados es Sei , el que tiene orejas es Inuyasha y esta de aqui- hablo pasandome el brazo por los hombros y sonriendo -Es Kagome , la sacerdotisa de la perla y alumna mia-

-Mucho gusto a todos , Kagome tu eres quien venció a mi ogro cierto?

-A si es , escuche gran bruja yo, nosotros estamos aquí -

-Ya lo se , yo lo se Kagome , la oscuridad de la perla esta tratando de salir y creo que tu sabes cuanta energia necesitas para poder regresarle el equilibrio , cierto?

-Tengo una idea-

-Han venido a mi por respuestas y por ayuda - hablo la bruja alto para que todos la escucharamos -Kagome tiene el poder para regresar aquel equilibrio perdido , y es la única que puede hacerlo, pero lamento decirles que ella no esta lista, no aún , escucha Kagome si tu lo haces ahora, moriras-

Bien eso ya lo sabia , lo nuevo era , como que aún no estaba lista? Y encerio habría una forma para que no muriera? , voltee a mirar las reacciones de todos estaban sorprendidos y Sei volteo a verme con dolor en sus ojos .

-Que es lo que estas diciendo Shizori? Ella esta lista , ha dominado su poder espiritual , y cuenta con la ventaja de que su animal de poder sea ...-

-Lo se Enlai , se cual es su animal de poder- volteo a verme y dijo - Estarás 3 dias bajo mi entrenamiento empezando ahora, si es que lo aceptas , te ayudare pero no será fácil -

Asenti con la cabeza, si esta bruja podía ayudarme claro que entrenaria con ella , no importa lo fuerte que sea

-Mientras tanto , jóvenes viajeros también les ofrezco ayuda para aumentar sus habilidades , y Enlai a ti te ofrezco una estadía tranquila- dijo esta guiñandole un ojo , y yo bueno yo me quede boquiabierta , los tres asintieron y Enlai solo sonrió , bien esto era raro

-Aquí el tiempo no es normal , un día aquí es una hora en el mundo exterior , así que no se preocupen por el tiempo , chicos?- ronroneo hacia Sei e Inuyasha , pero que demonios le pasaba a esa bruja?

-detrás de esta choza hay un gran claro , ustedes necesitan arreglar algo y ahí les prometo que podrán hacerlo- sonrió hacia mi

-Que? Los esta mandado a pelear? , no pueden hacer eso- le dije torpemente

-Ellos necesitan de esto si es que te ayudaran en tu misión -

Inuyasha miro a Sei quien ya se había levantado para caminar hacia la puerta , volteo a verme y me sonrió al mismo tiempo que hablo

-Vamos perro, he esperado esto por mucho tiempo-

-Basura ! Estaras en el piso antes de comenzar- ladro Inuyasha siguiendolo

-Sei? - le hablo la bruja - No podrá manipular el aire ni invocar tus espadas, lo único que podrás utilizar será a tu animal de poder, lo mismo para ti Inuyasha , no podrás utilizar a colmillo de acero solo usaras tu poder de hanyou - al decir esto la espada de Inuyasha salio volando hacia la bruja y esta la hundio en el piso con facilidad , después lazo una mirada a Sei y este callo en sus rodillas con un grito silencioso , me apresure a ir a su lado ... Que demonios le estaba haciendo?

\- Sei. Sei estas bien ? Que le estas haciendo ? Detente - mis palabras salieron en un rugido

-Solo selle sus poderes de aire y su poder de invocar espadas - hablo observando la mano derecha de Sei , me si vuelta y vi que en su mano se había formado un tatuaje azul en forma de serpiente alrededor de su muñeca , Sei recuperó la compostura y se levanto tomandome de la mano para que lo siguiera

-Estoy bien , supongo que esto era necesario- volteo a ver a la bruja y de nuevo a mi , me sonrió y salio

-Regresare intacto y quiero oír tu respuesta - me guiño el ojo y se marcho para alcanzar a Inuyasha

Hize ademan de seguirlo , esto era una locura acabarian matandose y no podía permitir eso , pero Enlai me lo impidió

-Quitate Enlai necesito parar esto!-

-Kagome es parte de el entrenamiento , relajarte y tu enfocate en el tuyo-

Me quede sin habla

-Xia? Eres la médico cierto? -

Xia solo asintió

-Sigue por esa puerta- señaló a un lado de la cabaña y yo no veía nada pero al parecer Xia si por que asintió y se levanto- ahí encontraras pergaminos con suficiente información que creo que te gustara , y mas al fondo un lugar donde podrás practicar- le sonrió y Xia desapareció

-Y tu Enlai , prepárate un te y ponte cómodo , me iré ahora con Kagome-

-No la trates mal -

-Solo lo suficiente-

-Hey! Aún estoy a qui puedo escucharlos !- si tenia los nervios de punta , ohhhh que no se maten porfavor que no se maten !

-Vamos Kagome sigueme - me levante y la segui hacia afuera , podía escuchar ruidos de la pelea entre Sei e Inuyasha y moria por ir a separarlos

-Kagome, tus amigos están peleando por ti, lo sabes no? Aunque puedo ver que ya tomaste una desicion , y espera que sea la mejor para ti-

-No se mataran cierto?- que pregunta mas estúpida

-Eso depende de ti-

-De mi?-

-Empezemos a entrenar-Sonrio mientras llegabamos aún lugar lleno de plantas y arboles , era bastante bonito - enseñame tu poder , el espiritual primero ,- .

Asenti de nuevo y en ese momento me lanzo una ráfaga de poder que detuve justo a tiempo con un campo de energia , que demonios? Nunca dijo que pelearia con ella y aún me dolia un poco las costillas al moverme rápido

-Un campo de energia he?, eso no te salvara de todo - dicho esto de sus pies salieron llamas que corrieron por el piso directo a mi dirección , no me móvi el campo las de tendría , pero eso no ocurrió las llamas se hundieron en el piso y salieron dentro mi campo , tuve que saltar hacia la rama de un árbol haciendo un gesto de dolor por el esfuerzo , las llasmas siguieron mi camino y tuve que esquivarlas varias veces , hize un movimiento de manos y estas se desvanecieron -increible- escuche susurrar a la bruja quien no se había movido de su lugar , en ese momento de distracción algo me azoto desde atras mandandome lejos al piso , hay díablos eso había dolido !

-Que fue eso?- jadee entre dientes

-Nunca has resivido uno de los ataques de aire de tu compañero?

Se burlo la bruja- Digamos que tome prestada su habilidad - pude notar que en sus muñecas estaban las mismas serpientes que en la de Sei , esto era malo , esperaba que no pudiera controlarlo igual que Sei , si no estaría acabada, poniendome de pie cree una especie de remolino alrededor de mi, con energia , y los ataques de aire rebotaban mientras yo caminaba hacia la bruja con toda la intención de darle un puñetazo en su linda cara , era una debilidad de el poder de Sei , el me lo había dicho una vez , sonrei para mis adentros , el nunca permitiría que su poder me dañara , observe a la bruja hacer una mueca y en ese momento me paralize

-Es suficiente , tu poder espiritual es alto , pero no tienes idea de lo que realmente eres capaz de hacer -

-Podrías dejarme mover , encerio esto es incomodo- balbucee mientras trataba de liberarme y de un momento a otro podía moverme de nuevo , era mucho mas fuerte de lo que alguna vez imagine

-Ahora Kagome , invoca!- me ordenó con una sonrisa de lado , eso me perturbo

Me concentre cerrando los ojos para dejar salir al animal dentro de mi , sentí como un poco de mi cordura se desvanecia reemplazada por ferocidad , mis dientes dolieron al crecer en colmillos y mis uñas se volvieron garras , no necesitaba verme para saber que mis ojos eran negros , levante la vista y la observe sonriendo me

-Es perfecto , cuanto poder utilizas para no perder el control querida?-

-Mucho en realidad , -

-Sabias que puedes utilizar tu poder espiritual de esa forma?-

Que había dicho? Mi poder espiritual? Pero eso era imposible cuando utilizaba poder espiritual realmente me debilitaba y en esta apariencia necesitaba todo el control posible si no quería convertirme en un verdadero gato enorme y enojado , algo parecido a lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha ,

-Se lo que estas pensando Kagome , pero creeme eres mas fuerte de lo que crees, trata por favor de crear un arco y flechas con energia-

-Esta segura?- estaba loca cierto?

-Hazlo - .

Me concentre en crear mi arco y flecha y en tener control sobre mi animal , empeze a ver mi arco formandose y justo cuando lo tome y empeze a formar mi flecha, algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo un click y pude sentir a mi animal tomar el control mientras me empujaba a lo mas oscuro de mi mente como una observadora , oh diablos esto estaba mal , vi como el arco desapareció y al parecer me incline hacia delante pero de un momento a otro no podía moverme , la bruja lo tendrá todo bajo control pensé, y no supe nada mas ...


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi

Los demás personajes son creados únicamente por mi ...

LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA

Capítulo 8

POV SEI

Había salido de aquella cabaña diciéndole a Kagome que regresaria por una respuesta, e inmediatamente al salir escuche a la bruja en mi cabeza ? Diablos

Escuchame bien Sei pueden pelear hasta saciar sus ganas pero tienen prohibido pelear a muerte

Voltee a ver al perro para saber si era el único que lo había escuchado ..

-Escuchaste eso perro?-

-Si lo que escuchaste fue que no podria matarte entonces si , y dejane decirte eso fue raro-

Asenti con la cabeza y segui caminando hacia el claro y demonios la bruja tenía razón , en este espacio podríamos pelear sin hacer desztroso alguno , cuando estábamos frente a frente sonrei al perro

-No sabes cuantas ganas he tenido de darte una maldita paliza - ..

-Callate basura! Te derrotare y Kagome será mía -

-Me haces enojar perro -

Concentrandome invoque a mi animal y deje que saliera

-Empesemos esto - .murmure

El idiota rápidamente salto sobre mi atacandome

-Garras de aceroooooo- grito y por poco esquive su débil ataque , girandome y agachandome estire la pierna para hacerle perder el equilibrio pero el idiota salto esquivandome , parandome rapidamente salte hacia el y lo golpee con el codo en el estomago lanzandolo lo suficientemente lejos para que callera de espaldas , pero no duro mucho se levanto y y corrió en zig zag hacia mi , diablos tenia que reconocer que era rápido, cuando llego hacia mi me prepare para darle una patada en su horrible cara pero salto y me atacó con sus garras de nuevo dandome de lleno en el hombro

-Demonios!- maldije y me voltee para conectar una patada en su estomago seguido de un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula , esto se sentía tan bien ,

-Insecto- me grito mientras trataba de no caerse , y estúpidamente pensé que lo tenia , hacercandome a el su brazo voló directo hacia mi cara una dos tres veces y retrocedi, sentí el coraje subir por mi garganta y deje salir un gruñido en su dirección

-No voy a matarte, pero te dejare al borde de la muerte !- le dije mientras corria hacia el y lo golpeaba de nuevo al igual que el a mi , dejamos los saltos y los ataques a un lado esto era mas que eso , nos batimos en un sin numero de golpes y patadas , el sangraba yo sangraba y en momento nos golpeamos tan fuerte que volamos hacia atras

-Es lo mejor que tienes? Dijo limpiandoze la sangre de su boca

-Ni siquiera he comenzado perro-

Nos lanzamos de nuevo cuando electricidad cruda lleno el aire y nos detuvimos en seco

-Pero que demonios es eso?-

No respondi y preste atención a esa corriente un momento , abri los ojos

-Pero que mierda?-

-Que es?-

No había duda este poder inmenso y salvaje era de ella pero estaba totalmente fuera de control

-Quien es? Seria una mejor pregunta perro , y la respuesta es Kagome-

Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y lo entendía , yo también tenia esa cara la vez en la que Kagome perdió el control y eso solo fue una vez cuando descubrió su animal de poder y aprendida a invocarlo , y nunca olvidare lo malditamente mal que eso estuvo

-ka... ka... Kagome? No no puede ser debes estar equivocado -

-Creeme desearía estarlo , en este momento ella puede patearnos el trasero a la misma vez -

-Es poderosa pero no tanto no ..-

No lo deje terminar y me dirigi hacia el lugar de donde provenia , sali corriendo y el perro venia detrás de mi , pero no me importo lo único que importaba ahora era ella.

Llegamos al lugar y me tope con una bruja de pie y sonriendo como una loca

-Que ha pasado? Donde esta Kagome?-

Volteo a verme

-Esta justo detrás de ti-

Me gire y al primero que vi fue a Inuyasha con una expresión de miedo y asombro , para luego girar más y encontrarme con Kagome suspendida en el aire .

-Mierda-

La vi y me dolio el alma sus ojos eran totalmente negros y sin brillo , sus colmillos habían crecido a un punto que lastimaban sus labios lo podía decir por el hilo de sangre que caia de ellos , sus delicadas garras se curvaban hacia dentro y de su pecho salio el gruñido mas salvaje que había escuchado en años, voltee de nuevo hacia la bruja

-Que le hizo-

-Solo la entrenaba- me respondió con una sonrisa de lado

-Debemos hacer que regrese a la normalidad- dije sin pensar y me acerque a ella

-Espera, si quieres que regrese tendrán que pelear con ella - volteo a ver a Inuyasha y después a mi- la soltare y mejor que estén preparados esta chica tiene mucho que sacar- .

Estaba a punto de decirle que no era buena idea hacer eso , sin mi habilidad de manipular el viento esto seria difícil y al perro bueno ella le patearia el trasero , aunque no es algo que me molestara , pero antes de abrir la boca ella la solto ... Kagome callo agazapada como un depredador cazando y practicamente lo estaba haciendo nos estaba cazando

Escuchen bien Kagome no es capaz de controlar por completo sus habilidades debido a que aún no esta unida a la persona que la ama mas que a nada en este mundo , hay un lazo roto estre su corazon y mente , deben hacer que ella los oiga por encima de la niebla que ahora nubla su mente , cuando eso pase ella podrá tener control de su animal de nuevo y ustedes sabrán a quien ama ella en verdad

La bruja nos hablo de nuevo dentro de nuestras cabezas , y había sido igual de raro que la primera vez , el perro estaba a punto de decirle algo y se movió , idiota , eso fue todo lo que necesito Kagome para empezar la paliza dos por uno !

-Girate idiota!- le grite a tiempo para que esquivara una mordida directo a su cuello , y segundos después me arrepenti, podria haber dejado que ella lo matara pero ...si ..ella se sentirla culpable después , a demás de ser esta la prueba para saber de quien era el corazon de Kagome

La batalla inicio y por raro que parezca ella solo se concentraba en nosotros , después de que el perro la esquivo ella volteo a verme con ojos de muerte , se abalanzo sobre mi con las garras extendidas y gire esquivandola .

-Debes de estar bromeando ... Como es posible que ella sea tan malditamente fuerte!- me pregunto

-Y aún no has recibido un ataque de ella perro , hay que acabar con esto-

Me dirigir corriendo hacia ella mientras observaba de que lado ella atacaria así podria rodearla y tratar de abrazarla por atras , pero se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y en segundo que estuve atras de ella hecho su codo hacia atrás golpeandome en el estomago y lanzandome lejos , se giro para seguir golpeando pero Inuyasha la intercepto y trato de hablarle

-Kagome vamos para ya! Soy yo Inuyasha , recuerdas todo lo que vivimos? El amor tan grande que nos tenemos!-

Se quedo quieta por un momento y mi corazon se paralizo , realmente aún amaba a Inuyasha ? Era el quien estaría con ella ? , pero mis miedos se alejaron cuando la vi sonreirle y correr hacia el golpeandolo directamente en la mandíbula derribandolo , la situación era mala pero no pude evitar un aire de orgullo , ella pegaba bien y eso era atractivo!

Sacudiendo mi cabeza para despejar ese tipo de pensamientos me levante un poco mariado y avanse a ella antes de que se lanzara de nuevo contra el perro , trate de hacerle perder el equilibrio y ella salto , sus instintos eran al menos 10 veces mas agudos que antes , aterrizando sobre mi pecho cai al piso clavo sus garras en mis hombros y rugio preparandose , pero no pudo hacerlo el perro la pateo de costado y se dezlizo hacia un lado

-Eres idiota? Por que demonios le pegas !- me había hecho enojar y juro que estaba por arrancarle la cabeza

-Khe! De nada por salvarte basura!- bueno el tenia un punto .

Kagome empezó a jugar encerio corrió primero hacia el perro y lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo mando a volar unos metros después se giro y me rasguño el hombro , sus garras que fueron como cuchillos enterrandose en mi piel , salte hacia atras y ella giro a tiempo para rasguñar también al perro lo cual nos dejó a mi tambaleando sosteniendo mi hombro y a el apretando su estomago que sangraba , no paso mucho tiempo mas y comenzó de nuevo a golpearnos hasta que terminamos en el piso

-Maldición! Es bastante fuerte , basura tenemos que defendernos no nos queda alternativa -

Al decir esto el perro comenzó atacar a Kagome aún que torpemente ya que se encontraba lastimado , yo no podía atacarla a ella no.

-Vamos Kagome maldita sea reacciona! recuerda recuerdame!- seguía intentando el perro pero solo conseguia que se detuviera unos instantes y volvia atacar , no estaba llegando lo suficientemente lejos con sus palabras y entonces el grito

-TE AMO!-

Abri los ojos como platos y me quede en silencio , ella se detuvo mas tiempo de lo normal y sucedio lo que temía , le respondió

-Inu... Inu.. Inu..Inuyasha - salio de su boca su nombre con voz casi intendible y ronca , entonces sentí que perdia parte de mi esencia

-Kagome? Me reconoces ? -

Estaba a espaldas de ella parado y con la vista clavada en el suelo sintiendo miedo y desesperación

-Puedes parar , toma mi mano y terminemos con esto , te amo y siempre te protegere-

Se había terminado, ella lo amaba y yo la amaba a ella...un grito ensordecedor me saco de mis pensamientos , alze la vista y vi a Kagome gritar al cielo agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos mientras caída de rodillas , Inuyasha se hacerco ayudarla y entonces el infierno se desato , Kagome tomo la mano de el perro y lo lanzo por encima de su cuerpo,y se habalanzo sobre el , con sus rodillas inmovilizaba sus brazos y con sus piernas las de el , lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara , diablos! Esto no podía estar pasando lo hiba a matar si seguía, sin ganas de lastimarla me lanze hacia ella sacandola de encima de el perro provocando que rodaramos termine encima de ella igualando la posicion en que había tenido al perro y la tome de las mejillas

-Escuchame Kagome! , no me interesa si ya escogiste a Inuyasha , pero para por favor para! No quiero que te hagas daño , ni quiero que alguien mas te haga daño por que juro que lo mataria ... - seguía peleando por safarze - ya basta!-

Y se detuvo , maldita sea se detuvo! Ladeo su cabeza y volvió hablar

-Por que? , por que deseas que se detenga?- .me di cuenta de que no hablaba con Kagome si no con Ashira la parte ancestral

-Por que no quiero que siga lastimandose -

Sonrió de lado - Esa es una razón muy pobre ,- y maldición! Se zafaria de mi hagarre en cualquier momento , así que dije lo único que no quería decir enfrente de el perro

-Kagome Te amo!- le grite y por un segundo no sucedió nada , ella no me amaba y al parecer el único que logro hablar con ella fue Inuyasha , comenzaba a levantarme cuando observe sus ojos cerrarse y su cuerpo dejar de pelear , abrió los ojos y ese iris chocolate que tanto extrañaba estaba de vuelta , sus colmillos volvieron a la normalidad y sus garras igual encontró mis ojos y sonrió

-Sei , yo también te amo-

Esas palabras me hicieron ridicualmente feliz y casi salto aplaudiendo como normalmente lo hacia Xia , en vez de eso la pare y la envolvi en un abrazo que casi juro que la oí quejarse estaba por decirle que lo repitiera cuando sentí su cuerpo flojo en mis brazos , se había desmayado . Me gire para enfrentar lo que muy probablemente era un enojado hanyou , pero al voltear el no estaba , tome a Kagome en mis brazos y me diriji hacia la choza de aquella loca bruja.

-Que a pasado Sei?- pregunto Enlai al verme entrar

-Preguntarle a tu amiga-loca-amante-bruja -

Enlai hizo una cara extraña al oir como había llamado a la bruja , no preste atención estaba cansado extrañamente sentía mucho cansancio , recoste a Kagome depositandola en un futon y le di un beso en la frente , me acomode apoyando mi espalda contra la pared y cerre mis ojos , sonriendo como imbécil por que ella había dicho que me amaba , con ese pensamiento deje que el sueño me arrastrara...


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi

Los demás personajes son creados unicamente por mi ...

** LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA **

**Capítulo 9 **

_**Aún recuerdo tu voz en medio de la oscuridad , la única voz a la que responderia y la única capaz de revivirme y liberarme aquella capaz de hacer a mi interior estar en paz... **_

**En la aldea ...**.

Un musculoso chico de cabello negro y ojos purpura se encontraba recargado en un árbol frente al templo donda la perla se encontraba , con un suspiro ,fijo la vista al cielo

Chicos espero que estén bien , y no se tarden es aburrido sin ustedes

Una imagen de una chica rubia y excesivamente sonriente paso por su cabeza y rapidamente sacudió esos pensamientos , si todo saldria bien hablaria con Xia al regreso , un niño zorro que se acercaba a el por detrás para espantarlo , lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Ni lo intentes Shipoo , te lo he dicho muchas veces mis sentidos son mas agudos que los de ustedes- sonrió con aire de suficiencia mientras Shipoo fruncia el seño y se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas a lado de Cho

-Eso no es divertido lo sabes verdad Cho-

-Solo tendrás que ezfosarte mas , por cierto donde están todos?-

-Miroku y Sango se dirijen hacia acá , creo que los gemelos casi destruyen la cabaña de Kaede - soltó una carcagada nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Bien esos pequeños me agradan- sonrió Cho

-Si lo supuse -

-Y la calavera andante?-

Shipoo no pudo evitar reírse , aún le causaba mucha gracia como se referian Sei y Cho a Kikyo

-Pensé que estaría a tu lado, quizá para seguir hostigandote - volteo a ver de reojo a Cho quien parecia decepcionado

-Bien pues , tenia la esperanza de que estuviera cerca , realmente me agrada hacerla enojar y estoy aburrido, a parte de hambriento-

-Cho ...?-

-Que pasa Shipoo-

-Dime algo , Kagome es feliz en su mundo?-

Cho volteo a verlo, el chico hablaba con un profundo cariño de Kagome , y tenia un semblante triste y preocupado

-No se como ella fue cuando estuvo aquí Shipoo , ni siquiera sabia que ya habia estado en este epoca antes de esta misión , y bueno cuando la conoci ella ya era lo que es ahora -

-Que tratas de decir?-

-Que nunca ha sido muy emotiva , creo que es estable y feliz pero no feliz al 100% , ahora que lo pienso con la única persona que la veo reír a carcajadas y con esa chispa en los ojos , es con Sei -

-Sei he? Y el que es de kagome-chan-

-Pues ...- Cho se sobo la barbilla, realmente no sabia que responder a eso el siempre pensó que Sei seria la pareja de Kagome pero dudaba que Kagome supiera que el estaba enamorado de ella - mmmmm el fue y es su amigo desde hace 6 años-

-Desde hace 6 años? Justo ese es el tiempo que tiene de haberse ido de aquí-

-Entonces supongo que Sei la conoce desde entonces-

-Ella es como una madre para mi sabes? , En el pasado siempre me protegia aún que claro no era tan fuerte como lo es ahora- Shipoo movió la cabeza negando y fijo la vista en el cielo despejado ya que Cho lo veía fijamente - Te preguntaras por que te cuento esto no es así?-

-Realmente creo que tienes una razón que me gustaría escuchar -

-Cho , he pasado estos seis años preguntandome si kagome-chan es feliz , cuando se marchó de aquí tenia el corazon destrozado , nunca la había visto así , y cuando ella regreso pude notar que algo en ella había cambiado no solo por fuerte que es ahora... Yo también note que cuanso Sei y ustedes están cerca de ella , sonríe como solía hacerlo cuando estaba aquí , pero aún así algo la mantiene alejada y no se que es lo que sea , desearía que ella fuera plenamente feliz por que se lo merece -

Cho se sorprendió ante las palabras que el zorro había dicho , para el Kagome siempre fue reservada con su sentir y ahora que sabia que ella solía ser más alegre se preguntaba lo mismo que Shipoo

-Estoy seguro que el regreso a este sitio la ayudara Shipoo -

En ese momento Sango y el monje Miroku llegaban donde ellos

-Joven Cho , Shipoo disculpen la demora -

Se disculpaba un avergonzado monje

-Shipoo deberían de irse ahora , la anciana Kaede les preparo algo de comer-

A Cho le brillaron los ojos y Shipoo de un salto se levanto

-Vamos Shipoo , la comida espera! , te juego una carrera!.-

-Vamos Cho sabes que me ganaras, hey esperaaaaa abusivo -

Se dirigieron corriendo donde la anciana Kaede Cho obviamente muy por delante de Shipoo quien le gritaba para que se detuviera ,

**En algun lugar de el bosque **

Inuyasha se encontraba en la rama de un árbol con ojos fijos en el horizonte sin poder quitarse esas palabras de la mente

Sei yo también te amo

Cuando esas palabras habían salido de los labios de la miko , solo deseo alejarse lo mas pronto posible de ahi , ni siquiera tenia idea de lo que aquellas palabras lo hacían sentir , en el pasado el trato desesperadamente de corresponder a Kagome pero su amor por Kikyo fue mas fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento y ahora no sabia si realmente había sido amor o solo una obsesión por Kikyo , lo que sabia ahora es que aquellas palabras de Kagome se le hundieron en el corazon como dagas , y ahora que se supone que deberia hacer ?

-Khe! Maldita seas Kagome por que tuviste que regresar -

-Veo que su corazon ya no te pertenece-

La bruja caminaba mientras se acercaba , Inuyasha no volteo a verla solo hablo

-Y eso es algo que no te interesa-

-Pero que mal temperamento tienes hibrido-

-Que es lo que quieres-

-Saber como lo estas tomando -

-Ya te dije que eso no te importa-

-La decisión de Kagome ya había sido tomada desde antes , solo que su cabeza no aceptaba lo que su corazon ya sabia -

-Por que me dices eso-

-Por que quiero que notes que fuiste capaz de llegar a ella al principio , quizá no al completo pero ella aún te quiere- .

-Querer y amar no es lo mismo -

-Por que ahora la culpas por regresar? No fuiste tu quien la corrió de esta epoca hace seis años?-

-Bruja metiche ! -

-Ella te amo de la manera mas pura y sincera que puede hacer una jovencita de 15 años , pero tu te dejaste guiar por la carne , la lujuria y la culpa-

-Culpa?-

-Te sentias culpable cuando Kikyo murió y esa culpa solo aumento cuando supiste que Naraku les había tendido una trampa , tanto fue que sentiste la necesidad de permanecer a su lado después de matar a Naraku , sin importarte lo que Kagome sentía por ti o lo que tu sentias por ella, fuiste débil Inuyasha y ahora te toca pagar esa debilidad, te has dado cuenta muy tarde que a quien tu corazon pertenecía era a Kagome y ahora su corazón ya no te pertenece mas , hay cosas en esta vida que así deben de ser , el universo trabaja de formas muy extrañas y esto querido hibrido será tu karma -

Dicho esto la bruja se alejo , Inuyasha no podía salir de su estupor era verdad todo lo que aquella bruja había dicho era verdad , nadie mas había hecho que el riera como lo hacia con Kagome , nadie mas había ablandado su corazon como ella lo hizo , ni siquiera Kikyo pero fue tan débil que se dejó cegar por la culpa y la bruja tenia razón hiba a pagar por eso ya lo estaba haciendo , Kagome su Kagome ya no era suya

**En la choza de la bruja Shizori**

Enlai contemplaba con curiosidad a sus jóvenes alumnos , los dos dormian ella acostada y el sentado pero sus manos estaban entrelazadas y tenían un sonrisa en sus rostros

-Pero que diablos paso?-

En ese momento de una esquina una puerta se abrió y se asomo una melena rubia con hojas atoradas

-Xia?, por que tienes hojas en el pelo?

-Hola Enlai- sonrió Xia como siempre lo hacia y un lindo rubor se espacio por sus mejillas con pecas -Estaba en el invernadero de la bruja y había tanta plantas medicinales que , bueno me ensuncie un poco- ..

-Si es lo que veo , al menos te divertiste-

-Si - Xia ladeo la cabeza- Esos son Sei y Kagome?- después de verlos bien soltó un grito ahogado -Pero que les paso , oh dios mío Sei esta sangrando que paso?-

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber Xia , pero en cuanto Sei llego solo acosto a Kagome y se quedo dormido , he estado esperando a que se despierten o a que venga Shizori-

-Oh cielos! Curare a Sei -

Enlai asintió , sabiendo que posiblemente se despertaria y por fin sabrian lo que paso , Xia se arrodillo a lado de Sei y coloco sus manos en su hombro haciendo que su luz lo curara , con un pequeño gesto Sei abrió los ojos

-Curación a domicilio , en cualquier epoca, eres la mejor - Sei le sonrió a Xia mientras esta solo negaba con la cabeza y le sonreia

-Nunca cambiaras Sei , se puede saber como conseguiste estas heridas?-

-Bueno también me da gusto verte Xia-

-Sei - hablo Enlai - que fue lo que paso?-

Sei contó con lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido , la pelea con Inuyasha , lo que sintió , Kagome fuera de control, lo que les había dicho la bruja y la pelea con Kagome

-Y eso es lo que ocurrió- dijo Sei levantandose y estirandose

-Kagome perdiendo el control? Shizori tiene mucho que explicar-

-Esta loca que mas tienes que saber para comprenderla- dijo Sei

-Quien esta loca?-

La bruja había entrado en ese momento

-Tu por supuesto quien más -

-Seeeei- grito Xia avergonzada de lo que el chico había dicho

-Shizori que bueno que vuelves te gustaría explicarme como es que Kagome perdió el control?-

-Enlai , te dije que la entrenaria , eso implica que ella pueda invocar y controlar sus poderes espirituales al mismo tiempo y por lo que presencie puedo decirte que ya lo hace -

-Que? Se fueron unas horas y crees que ya esta lista? -

-No he dicho que este lista solo que ya dimos un gran paso , no es así Sei ? - la bruja le sonrió a Sei con algo de orgullo , y este solo se ruborizo y volteo hacia otro lado

-Como sea -

-Porque te pusiste todo rojo ?-

-No estoy rojo Xia no digas tonterias- decía Sei un poco molesto

-Es verdad esta rojo-

-Ahhhh Enlai no estoy rojo-

-Pues a mi me parece que si-

-Xia no hables mas -

-No me digas que...-

-Callense todos! hacia señas con las mano para que dejaran de hablar pero no funcionaba

-Que que Enlai? -

-Xia piensa que es lo único que hace a Sei ponerse así de nervioso ... Y rojo-

-Quien dijo que estaba nervioso! Y no estoy rojo- había perdido la paciencia y ahora solo negaba con la cabeza y movía las manos de arriba abajo

-No me digas que. ...- Xia volteo a ver a Kagome y luego a Sei en repetidas veces, después de un momento salto riendo y aplaudiendo tal como ... bueno como ella solía hacerlo

-Xia por favor no hagas tanto alboroto , Kagome necesita descansar- hablo la bruja esta vez

-Ohhh scierto , muy bien Sei ya era hora !-

-Hora de que ? Por dios todos están locos !- grito Sei todo rojo , lo cual ocaciono un movimiento por parte de la miko. Todos se voltearon a observarla y está seguido de un gesto de dolor , abrió los ojos. Todos se quedaron callados un instante y ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos para volver a dormir

\- Eso estuvo cerca , será mejor que todos descancemos no creen-

-Hahahahahaha como quieras Sei , mañana hablaremos - dijo Enlai

-Hay más futones en aquella esquina , son libres de tomarlos y descansar -

Xia le lanzo una mirada a Sei alzando sus cejas de manera divertida, Sei rápidamente tomo el futon y se acosto

...

_**Quiero agradecer a miestrellailumina por sus comentarios y ánimos , realmente hacen que quiera seguir adelante con esta hermosa historia**_

_**También quiero agradecer a todos los que la leen y la siguen y no olviden sus reviews.**_

_**Aviso: espero poder subir un capítulo cada semana y espero sus opiniones ;) **_

_**GRACIAS**_


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi

Los demás personajes son creados unicamente por mi ...

Capítulo 10

LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA

En el momento en que te encuentres en perfecta sincronia sera la oportunidad para descubrir cual es realmente tu verdadera escencia...

POV KAGOME

Estaba recobrado poco a poco la conciencia

aquella bruja definitivamente estaba loca , mira que hacerme invocar y manejar mis poderes espirituales al mismo tiempo era una locura por no decir que ... oh por todos los... lastime a Sei? ...

Me tomé la cabeza, realmente me dolía como los mil demonios , y extrañamente no podía recordar más allá de pequeños momentos , recordaba que perdí el control después me encontraba peleando en contra de Sei e Inuyasha , pero que...? ... otro recuerdo era sobre Inuyasha llamandome y diciendo que me amaba? ... Y de repente Sei estaba encima de mi y yo le había dicho... eso fue todo con todo y el terrible dolor de cabeza me incorpore, valla desde que estoy en esta época me daba por desmayarme y despertar adolorida ... solté un pequeño bufido y salí de ahí sin observar quien se encontraba a mi alrededor, una vez fuera camine rumbo al claro donde había escuchado la pelea entre Inuyasha y Sei antes de irme con aquella bruja , realmente necesitaba un baño... es gracioso las cosas que una chica piensa en momentos así ... cuando estaba en medio de aquel claro escuché a la bruja

-Te vez terrible-

-Gracias?- le respondí volteando a verla

-No lo tomes a mal , pero te vez como si necesitarás un baño-

Me quede mirándola que se supone que le dijera , eso mismo había pensado yo hace un momento

-Sigue por ahí - señaló más allá de el claro -Encontrarás algo que te ayudará , después debemos hablar y seguir entrenando Kagome -

Por segunda ocasión no le respondí y camine hacia donde me había dicho , más allá de el claro entre los árboles había un gran manantial escondido por unas inmensas rocas , en estos momentos eso era mi paraíso, me acerqué a la orilla y me quite mis ropas sucias manchadas de lodo , entre lentamente a las aguas y estaban tibias, deliciosas y reconfortantes, lo primero que paso fue que mis músculos se relajaron al instante y me limpie de pies a cabeza, avance hacia una roca y me senté recargando mi espalda en esta y dejando que el agua me cubriera por encima de mis hombros , era momento de pensar en todo lo que había pasado , dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo , faltaban unas horas para el amanecer , lo podía decir por los leves rayos naranja que aun no se veían para la vista humana , y entonces como un torrente de agua los recuerdos de lo que paso me cayeron encima ... No puede ser, realmente hice un gran revuelo , por que Inuyasha había dicho eso? Y cuando Sei me dijo esas palabras algo dentro de mi se había unido y ,si, yo le había respondido lo mismo , segura que mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate me sumergi por completo para refrescarme , algo había que me tenía inquieta algo que no podía recordar, una conversación con alguien pero puede que sólo lo estuviera imaginando , preparándome para salir note ropas limpias en la rama de un árbol , eso era desconcertante y raro y aun más el tipo de ropa que era ...El vestuario tradicional de una sacerdotisa que consistía en una hakama (falda dividida) de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un tabi, ja! Esto realmente era demasiado

-Esto no me puede estar sucediendo-

Murmure entre dientes y me giré observando mi ropa en el suelo , por un momento realmente considere volver a ponermela , luego suspire cansadamente y comencé a vestirme con la ropa de sacerdotisa , una vez cambiada me quede observando mi reflejo en el agua , realmente esa vista de mi traía recuerdos que en aquel me momento no quería, así que rápidamente me amarre el cabello en una coleta alta di media vuelta y salí de ahí , caminaba de vuelta completamente absorta en mis pensamientos, cuando choque contra algo

Demonios nota mental : no caminar con la vista al suelo , mientras estoy en el Sengoku , un momento... este olor es de ...

Cuando quise dar un paso hacia atrás alguien me tomo por los hombros y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no había chocado contra algo si no contra alguien , Levante la vista y me topé con dos hermosos ojos amielados que me observaban con sorpresa , y fue ahí donde me perdí sumergiendome en aquel mar de miel recordé la primera vez que Sei había hecho un comentario respecto al color chocolate de mis ojos y entonces yo le había hecho burla de su tono amielado , lo que resultó en carcajadas por parte de el mientras me decía

Realmente Higurashi tienes problemas de visión , mis ojos son sólo de un simple café

Bueno eso era mentira por que Sei tenía unos ojos hermosos y amielados

Me movió de los hombros obligándome a dar un paso hacia atrás sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos, me dio una mirada de arriba abajo y sonrió de lado mientras enarcaba una ceja

-No es que te quedé mal este atuendo pero definitivamente prefiero esos pants ajustados que...-

No lo dejé terminar y me lancé a su pecho rodeandolo con mis brazos

-Wow- murmuró, mientras me estrechaba más contra el rodeandome con sus brazos y recargando su barbilla en mi cabeza -Estas bien? Esperaba un golpe , cachetada o patada pero esto me agrada más -

Sonreí ante su comentario por que una parte de mi realmente quería golpearlo por lo que había dicho , pero la otra parte que era mucho más grande sólo quería abrazarlo , con Sei siempre los problemas parecían tener solución pero ahora era mucho más que eso , mucho más

-Hey hey tranquila , por que lloras? -

Dijo mientras me sobaba en círculos la espalda, me toque la cara si apartarme de el y me di cuenta que había comenzado a llorar sin darme cuenta alze la vista y lo vi observandome con preocupación así que con todas mis fuerzas me obligue a separarme de el

-No me pasa nada, sólo estoy feliz de verte y en una pieza- sonreí

-Ja! Tu crees que podrías conmigo?- me dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello

-Bueno te di una paliza según lo que recuerdo- comencé a contra atacar , pero entonces el me tomo por la cintura atrayendome hacia el y habló en un susurró

-Dime por favor que recuerdas todo-

Me miro con sus ojos llenos de calor y esperanza , giré la vista hacia otro lado segura de que otra vez estaba más roja que un tomate y asenti ,volví a girar y Sei me sonreía

-Y todo es verdad cierto? -

Ahora era mi turno de sonreir Sei se veía como un niño esperando el regalo de cumpleaños , así que en vez de responderle con palabras, tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos y lo jale hacia mi par darle un suave y tierno beso en los labios , y bueno esto era algo que ver , Sei estaba completamente sonrojado

-Si, todo es cierto - le dije , recibiendo por respuesta un abrazo que estaba segura si no lo detenía acabaría rompiendome un hueso

-Aummm Sei , no puedo respirar-

-Lo siento- me dijo apartandose sólo un poco de mi -Kagome se que no es el mejor momento para esto pero te he dicho mis sentimientos y ...-

-Cállate , acabas de recibir tu respuesta -

Se me quedo mirando con asombro y bueno no lo culpaba yo igual estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba diciendo , pero algo dentro de mi sabía que esto era lo correcto quería a Sei y más que aun amigo, el era la persona que siempre había estado ahí para mi aun que peleando y molestandonos el siempre permanecía a mi lado , me di cuenta de que inconcientemente siempre lo necesite y ese era un sentimiento más allá de lo que realmente había querido ver , Sei curó mis heridas sin que yo lo supiera y me apoyo siempre , ahora que lo pensaba Siempre que me veía triste me molestaba y eso me sacaba de mi tristeza , me hacía sonreir y olvidarme de todo , a su manera Sei siempre había demostrado que me quería, me atrajo hacia el y habló en un susurró

-Aun no terminamos de hablar, ahora se que hay un nosotros y no pienso renunciar a ello , pero hay algo que debes arreglar y ese algo viene en camino-

Me quede mirándolo un poco sorprendida , y entonces escuché a lo que se refería. A una distancia considerable se escuchaba a alguien venir directo a nosotros , el viento trajo su aroma y era nada menos que Inuyasha , que mal momento había escogido para interrumpir , pensé , pero Sei tenía razón tenía que arreglar aquello de una vez . Mire los ojos amielados frente a mi y hablé

\- Hablaré con el , a solas -

-No te dejaré a solas con ese perro loco, no después de las veces que he tenido que apartarlo de ti a la fuerza- gruño Sei apretando las manos en puños

-Sei debo de cerrar este ciclo en mi vida si deseo abrir otro contigo , y necesito hacerlo sola, por favor-

En ese momento Inuyasha iba llegando , se detuvo a unos pocos metros y cruzó sus brazos esperando, yo por mi parte voltee a ver Sei y le lancé una mirada que decía , por favor , el sólo asintió y bajo su cabeza a mi oído para susurrar

-Me iré , pero estaré cerca -

Levantando su cabeza se giró hacia Inuyasha

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a la fuerza , si en algo valoras tus brazos,-

-khe! , creo que ella es capaz de defenderse -

Sei me dio otra mirada y se marchó , supuse que no se iría muy lejos y aun que realmente quería confiar en Inuyasha , no se había comportado como el medio demonio que yo conocía , y decidí empezar por eso claro después de asegurarme que estuviese bien

-Como estas Inuyasha?-

-Sorprendido -

-Lo imagino , escucha yo ..-

-Kagome estoy bien enserio , creo que es mejor hablar de lo que nos espera una vez que regresemos a donde esta la perla-

Bien punto para Inuyasha , eso realmente había sonado maduro , pero necesitábamos arreglar otra cosa antes de ir realmente a la acción

-Tenemos que hablar de nosotros-

-Crees que hay un nosotros?-

-Exactamente como tu lo deseas no , Inuyasha que ha pasado contigo? -

-Es un tema difícil de tocar kagome , pero alguien me hizo darme cuenta que realmente siempre , siempre fuiste tu ... No no es lo que piensas -

-Entonces explícame-

-Soy mitad demonio, los demonios eligen a sus parejas por si poder , entre mayor fuerte sea mejor para el demonio por que eso significa que protegerá a las crías , hace seis años yo realmente te quería , pero otro sentimiento se interpuso, la culpa que sentía por kikyo me superó , y cuando regresaste esos sentimientos renacieron junto con ... bueno con ese tema de ... bueno tu sabes...-

Ahora estaba tartamudeando Inuyasha?

-Yo se que?-

-Agggh la cosa es , que bueno ahora eres toda una hembra , completamente lista para procrear y eres fuerte muy fuerte , eso despertó un instinto en mi que no puedo controlar , sumando eso a que tengo sentimientos por ti , bueno estoy teniendo un difícil momento ahora mismo viéndote vestida así y tu olor ...-

El aire se tornó pesado y supe que Sei no estaba muy lejos , Inuyasha también lo noto

-Inuyasha yo , aun te quiero es cierto pero como a un camarada mis sentimientos por ti no tienen nada que ver con amor o ... ser madre de tus cachorros...-

Bueno eso había sonado demasiado raro y no era algo que me gustaría sentarme a discutir así que seguí ,

-Deseo que seas feliz con kikyo , escucha si todo esto resulta bien , me iré de esta época y no pienso regresar más -

-Te amo kagome y es demasiado tarde para decirlo lo se , yo también deseo que seas feliz-

Se acercó y me abrazó tan fuerte como si no quisiera dejarme ir, comprendí en ese momento que aquel ciclo estaba cerrado , correspondi su abrazo dejando que todo el dolor y odio que sentí alguna vez se fundieran en aquel momento , me sentí libre y en paz ...

Se Que me tarde en subir este cap. Pero es que tuve unos problemillas , bueno este cap no es de acción más bien sirvió para que KAGOME aclarará todo su lío amoroso , pero el prox cap bien e con muchas batallas y acción , gracias una vez por sus comentarios y no olviden dejar su opinión los quiero ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Los demás personajes son creados únicamente por mi ... **

**Capítulo 11**

**LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA **

**_Llega el momento en el que tienes que cumplir tu destino y cuando estas mas cerca de el final siempre hay mas obstáculos por pasar _**

Cho se encontraba literalmente jugando con el campo de energia hecho por la perla , ponia un dedo en el y contaba los segundo que tomaba el campo para repelerlo y ponerle los pelos de punta ,esa era su idea de diversión, mientras estaba cuidando aquel templo y aquella aldea

-Cho deberías de dejar eso , puede que en uno de esos intentos realmente salgas volando -

-Bueno eso seria otra cosa divertida no lo crees Shipoo-

-Tu sentido de diversión me asusta-

Cho se separo de ahí y miro sus manos un poco quemadas por la energia de aquel campo y pensó en sus amigos

Vamos un día mas y entonces regresaran podremos terminar con esto y largarnos de aquí , espero que estén bien chicos espero que Xia este bien

Sacudiendo ese ultimo pensamiento de su cabeza notó una extraña energía que comenzaba a rodear el templo

-Oye Shipoo será mejor que te alejes de ahí -

-De que estas...-

No termino de hablar debido a que una enorme luz salio de aquel lugar iluminando el cielo , y haciendo volar a shipoo unos metros atras, la luz se dividió en dos y callo de un golpe frente a Cho y un asustado Shipoo

-Al parecer la diversión aumentara -

-Ya te dije que me asusta tu diversión?-

Dos grandes bolas de luz estaban frente a ellos una de ellas se torno azul mientras la otra se tornaba roja , poco a poco aquellas formas de luz fueron tomando forma mientras su luz empezaba a extinguirse dejando a la vista a dos jóvenes demonios con apariencia humana los dos con pequeños cuernos a nivel de su frente y pelo largo platinado igual al de cierto hibrido, sus caras tenían un contorno angulado y sus facciones eran delicadas sus ropas eran lo único que los diferenciaba hasta cierto punto ya que solo portaban pantalones anchos y traian el pecho al descubierto con lineas en formas de arañazos justo al nivel de las costillas , el que portaba los pantalones azules tenia las marcas de color rojo y el de los pantalones rojos tenia sus marcas azules , garras largas y mortales adornaban sus manos y en su cintura llevaban enfundadas dos espadas cada uno , abrieron lentamente los ojos para dejar ver el blanco que reinaba en ellos , voltearon a ver a Cho y sonrieron

-Te dije que la diversión aumentaría- dijo Cho

-Quienes son estos sujetos? Salieron de la perla -

-No se pero al parecer no vinieron solo a saludar-

Uno de los demonios , el que llevaba aquel pantalón azul desenfundo una de sus espadas creando una onda de viento bastante fuerte dejando ver así a Cho y Shipoo que eran dos demonios de cuidado y con una fuerza increible , apunto hacia el piso y clavo su espada la cual creo un camino de picos creados con hielo hacia Cho el cual brinco junto con Shipoo para poder esquivar aquel ataque inicial

-Shipoo ve por los demás -

-Pero Cho no puedes quedarte tu solo con estos locos , ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que quieren -

En ese momento Sango , Miroku y Kikyo quienes habían sentido una energia maligna , iban llegando al lugar

-Pero quienes son esos sujetos- hablo en primer lugar la exterminadora

-No lo se pero son peligrosos , tienen la misma energía que aquel campo de fuerza creado por la perla , que es lo que pasa señorita Kikyo?-

Pregunto el monje a la sacerdotisa quien en el momento en el que noto lo que el monje había dicho su expresión cambio a una de asombro y miedo al mismo tiempo ...

-Esto , esto no puede ser ... Ellos son...-

-Permitanme presentarnos somos fieles sirvientes de U-chen mi hermano es Rai y yo soy Fu , y hemos venido a matarlos-

dijo el demonio de vestimentas azules con un tono calmado , Raí que era el otro demonio giro su cabeza hacia la perla y le hablo a su hermano

-Fu , el amo quiere la sangre de aquella llamada Kagome , no perdamos el tiempo aquí -

-Ja! Perder el tiempo? me recuerdan a Sei , no los dejare pasar de aquí , de hecho ninguno de nosotros lo ara- hablo Cho por todos

-Vamos a jugar un poco hermano, - hablo Fu

-Como quieras , yo te esperare aquí, ve y diviertete un poco- fue la respuesta de Rai , quien se alejo de ahí subiendo a la rama de un árbol y sentandose

-Estos idiotas están subestimandome - dijo Cho con los ojos brillantes abalanzandose sobre aquel demonio quien esquivo con facilidad el ataque haciendo que este atacara directamente el piso , de inmediato Cho dio media vuelta y volvió atacar y paso lo mismo , una y otra vez Cho atacó al demonio y este simplemente se movía en el momento preciso para esquiarlo

-Deja de correr cobarde ! Pelea!-

-Eso es todo lo que tienes ? Que decepción y yo que pensaba que seria mas divertido-

Kikyo recuperandose de el asombro disparo una flecha la cual fue detenida por la mano de aquel demonio dejando a todos con la boca abierta

-No puede ser detuvo la flecha de la señorita Kikyo -

-Miroku ataquemos todos juntos- fue la respuesta de Sango quien ya había montado a su fiel kirara para comenzar la pelea , lanzo el hiraikotsu hacia el demonio mientras Cho se abalanzaba de nuevo hacia el al mismo tiempo que Shipoo lanzaba fuego mágico , un ataque coordinado que levanto una cortina de humo

-Le dimos!-

-Todavía no estés tan seguro Shipoo - dijo Kikyo

El demonio salio caminando de aquel ataque, sacudiendo un poco de polvo de su hombro

-Bien-dijo Fu - Si atacan todos juntos puede que esto no sea tan aburrido después de todo -

-Deja de hablar y pelea!- grito Cho

-De hecho aún que todos ataquemos no le ganaremos , el es uno de los grandes guardianes de los 5 reyes demonio , Rai y Fu demonios capaces de manipular elementos ... Fu es capaz de manipular el agua y Rai manipula el fuego ... -

-Hey! Estoy feliz de que después de tantos milenios aún hay algunos que sepan quienes somos , no lo crees hermano?-

-Fu solo estas perdiendo el tiempo-

-Por que siempre seras tan amargado?-

Rai resoplo y bajo de un salto para encarar a su hermano

-No soy amargado , tu eres muy entusiasta-

Cho quien estaba observando todo decidió interrumpir el momento de hermanos

-ahhhhh ya callense si son dos poderosos demonios demuestrenlo! y por cierto estoy de acuerdo con el azulito- dijo Cho ocasionando una estruendosa caída por parte de sus compañeros

-Cho , es increible que un momento así bromees - le dijo shiphoo

-Pero no estoy bromeando , el azulito tiene razón , ese de rojo es un amargado -

-Ja! Lo sabia eres un amargado ...-

-Ya basta! Termina de una vez esto tenemos algo que hacer - .grito enojado Rai

-Ya ya , muy bien terminemos esto -

Cho fue el primero en atacar pero Fu fue mas rápido y de nueva cuenta lo esquivo , estiro su mano dejando escurrir agua de su brazo para luego cerrar la mano en un puño y convertir el agua en un látigo cosa que dejo sorprendidos a todos

-Pudo pudo crear ese látigo de agua de la nada!-

-Cuidado Cho !- grito Sango cuando el demonio abanico su látigo contra Cho dándole de lleno en el estomago y mandandolo lejos , en ese momento Kikyo disparo otra de sus flechas hacia Fu quien esta vez no la paro si no que hizo una especie de remolino lo cual ocaciono que la energia espiritual de aquella flecha se convinara con el agua para después arrogarla de regreso a Kikyo , rapidamente Miroku corrió para quitar de el camino a Kikyo recibiendo de lleno el ataque , que ocaciono un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de el monje

-Mirokuuuuuuuu- grito sango corriendo a su lado

-Estas bien Miroku , respondeme -

-Maldición , eso fue como recibir una descarga electrica - contesto Miroku a su esposa tosiendo y tratando de reponerse-

-Eres un desgraciado - grito Sango dejando a su marido reponerse mientras ella se encaraba con Fu

-Bueno ese ataque no era para el , pero de todas formas sirvió de algo-

-Callate- le replicó Sango mientras se ponia su máscara protectora y lanzaba a el demonio unas bombas de veneno

-Esto huele delicioso- se burlo Fu de Sango y ésta con un gruñido enojado se avalanzo contra el con su espada , una mala idea teniendo en cuenta que el era Fu, el simplemente la derribo con su látigo para después acercarse y patearla mandandola lejos

-Como te atreves!- gruño una enojada Kikyo

-Como que como? y por cierto me has intrigado desde que llegamos , estas muerta -

Kikyo no respondió a la provocación y se preparo para disparar una de sus flechas sagradas con toda la energia espiritual que podía , la flecha fue disparada y esta vez Fu tuvo que esquivarla

-Oh ya veo, eras la sacerdotisa guardiana cuando estabas viva , dejame decirte que para ser solo un cuerpo vacio aún tienes un impresionante poder aunque no vale de nada ahora-

En ese momento el monje Miroku se posiciono a lado de Kikyo junto con un muy molesto Cho de ojos purpura y brillantes

-Esto va a comenzar - murmuró Cho con una sonrisa de lado , mientras Shipoo se ocupaba de Sango

...

_**En la choza de la bruja **_

_**POV Kagome**_

Después de haber terminado de hablar con Inuyasha y aclarar todo ahora tenia mas despejada mi cabeza y sabia de antemano que los sentimientos por Sei cada vez afloraban mas , se me hizo extraño que no se nos uniera de camino a la choza de la bruja y bueno odiaba admitirlo pero lo extrañaba , solo espero no convertirme en una de esas novias psicópatas , espera un segundo ni siquiera era su novia

-Kagome-Chan kagome-chan -

Fue el grito que me saco de mis pensamientos , Xia venia corriendo hacia nosotros ,comencé a sonreír por ver su entusiasmo , solo nos faltaba unos cuantos metros para llegar y ella ya había salido corriendo , pero mi sonrisa se desvanecio cuando mire directamente su cara, ella no iba sonriendo y su cara estaba llena de preocupación

-Maldición algo paso - murmure corriendo hacia ella , Inuyasha me siguio

Llegue hasta Xia y ella prácticamente se avento a mis brazos , la tome de los hombros para separarla un poco , quería reconfortarla pero quería saber que era lo que pasaba primero

-Que sucede Xia dime-

El sollozo en su pecho le hacia dificil hablar y supe que era algo realmente malo, alce la vista y me encontré con los de Enlai y la bruja parada a su lado definitivamente esto era algo muy malo. Atraje a Xia junto a mi y camine directo a ellos

-Que pasa? - Les pregunte

-Kagome , U-chen a conseguido bastante control de la perla permitiéndole expulsar a sus guardianes-

Me quede plasmada en mi lugar , no era necesario que Enlai me dijera mas yo sabia quienes eran los guardianes de U-chen , Fu y Rai los demonios guardianes de los reyes demonio , esto era peor de lo que pensaba el próximo en salir seria el . Inuyasha que había estado parado detrás mío comenzó a preguntar quienes eran , mi mente no registro la conversación ya que me escontre pensando en mis amigos y Oh dios mío en Cho , ellos no podrían contra ellos , maldita sea necesitaba ir ahora el tiempo de entrenamiento había acabado esto no podía esperar mas. Estaba completamente undida en mis pensamientos cuando dos brazos cálidos rodearon mi cintura

-No pierdas el control ahora , vamos a deterlos confía en mi y respira-

Reconoci la voz y el olor , era Sei , pero no entendía a lo que se referia con "no pierdas el control ahora" , estaba en total control o eso creía yo

-No entiendo - gire mi cabeza para verlo y en sus ojos vi preocupación -Que pasa Sei -

-Por que , por que aún estas en control?-

-No entiendo- volví a decirle y el junto sus cejas en una señal que decía que el tampoco entendía

-Les dije que el entrenamiento había dejado resultados- hablo la bruja en alto , me separe de los brazos de Sei y note que de mis manos ya sobresalian garras mas grandes de lo normal , subi mis manos a mis labios y sentí los colmillos también mas largos

-Pero que demo...-

-Has controlado tu animal de poder y el a respondido a tus emociones , solo que ahora tu tienes completo poder sobre el - explico la bruja con cierto orgullo en su voz

-Esto es increible - dijeron Sei y Enlai al mismo tiempo

-Bien tengo mas preguntas pero ahora no es el momento , Xia , Sei , Inuyasha nos vamos ahora- dije con firmeza , todos asintieron y nos dirijimos corriendo hacia la aldea , supuse que Enlai vendría con la bruja y no tenia que decirle , el sabia lo que se tenia que hacer , Sei igualo mi velocidad posicionandose a mi lado y tomando mi mano , mire nuestras manos y me gire a ver a Xia quien corria a nuestra velocidad a lado de Inuyasha con la mirada determinada

_Solo esperen chicos la ayuda ya va en camino , porfavor porfavor aguanten un poco _

_..._

_**Gracias una vez mas a todos ustedes por leer esta historia **_

_**Y gracias a **_**miestrellailumina**_** por sus mensajes , me gustaría saber que opinas de este capítulo :D **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi  
Los demás personajes son creados unicamente por mi ...**

**Capítulo 12**

**LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA**

**POV Inuyasha**

Nos dirigimos hacia la aldea con un paso veloz , Kagome iba por delante con Sei a su lado tomandola de la mano , la rubia corría a mi lado igualando fácilmente mi velocidad , nunca pensé que fuera capaz de correr así. Todo estaba dicho Kagome ya no me amaba , yo tendría que aprender a olvidarme de ella , por otro lado sabía que lo que sentía por kikyo no era amor y no podía seguir con aquella relación por más tiempo , aunque ahora sólo me preocupaba una cosa o quizá dos , esos guardianes demonio . Lo poco que me habían explicado de ellos era que manipulaban el agua y el fuego y eran sorprendentemente fuertes , aggg demonios teníamos que llegar rápido todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí y aun que había decidido que no amaba a kikyo eso no quería decir que no la quisiera .

No había notado cuanto tiempo corrimos hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca para que el olor a sangre me golpeara

-Maldición apesta a sangre- hablé entre dientes y me gane una mirada asesina por parte de Sei , no supe el porque hasta que vi a Kagome apretando los dientes

-Ya lo habíamos notado perro -

Escupió Sei hacia mi , y recordé que ellos tenían los sentidos más agudizados que los mios , aun no me acostumbraba a que ella pudiera sentir y oler lo mismo que yo , sólo que mejor, fhe!

-Sei el olor que sobresale es el de la sangre de Cho- habló la rubia a mi lado mientras sus ojos brillaron con algo parecido a la rabia , otra vez no tenía ni idea de que ella también pudiera oler la sangre

-Tranquila Xia ya llegamos-

Al parecer esas palabras no para la rubia ya que de un momento a otro aceleró el paso pasando a Kagome y a Sei , ahora si lo había visto todo. Corrimos más rápido y llegamos al templo donde la perla encontraba y la escena que obtuvimos fue ... Maldición no hay palabras para eso.

El grandulon se encontraba de pie al frente de todos , con una postura defensiva , y apretando fuertemente su costado el cual sangraba en abundancia , tenía marcas de la pelea en los brazos y su frente sangraba , después note a kikyo quien estaba detrás de él inconciente y con varios golpes en la cara , apreté mis manos en puños y seguí mirando para encontrar a Sango que apenas se sostenía de una mal herida kirira , detrás de ellos estaba Miroku con su brazo derecho completamente ensangrentado y a lado de el Shipoo lloraba mientras grandes moretones se asomaban por debajo de sus ojos , esta imagen hacia que la sangre me hirviera y quise en ese momento matar a quien había herido así a mis amigos , buscando a los culpables encontré a un demonio con cuernos y pantalones azules sonriendo hacia nosotros

-Oh que bien , mira hermano que buscar a la sacerdotisa después de todo ya que ella ah venido -

-Que bien ya me estaba cansando de verte pelear-

Todo a mi alrededor se tornó rojo y un sólo pensamiento invadió mi mente MATAR

...

**POV KAGOME**

La escena delante de mi era venida de mis peores pesadillas , mis amigos todos ellos estaban oh Dios! Y Cho que era el más herido estaba justo enfrente tratando de proteger a todos , lágrimas surgieron de mis ojos al igual que una ira que nunca había sentido , era como ácido subiendo por mi garganta , pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar a lo que el idiota número uno había dicho , Xia echó a correr hacia Cho y se paró delante de el , mientras el le lanzaba una mirada de sorpresa y luego una de preocupación

-Sal de el camino Xia - rugio Cho

-Eres un desgraciado - Dijo Xia al demonio que estaba delante de ella , por su apariencia debía de ser Fu , el cual sonrió al verla

-Pero que hermosura de chica- soltó un largo chiflido

-Xia lárgate de aquí- le dijo Cho desde atrás para después brindarme una mirada de ayuda seguida por una de desconcierto , supongo que mi apariencia no lo hacía sentir cómodo

-No preciosa no te vallas , quien eres hermosura?, dime que no planeas pelear , sería una lástima -

Y al igual que a mi , todos habían subestimado a Xia sólo por su forma de ser , pero ella no era la chica dulce y alegre cuando se enojaba oh no ella podía ser igual de letal que Sei , y eso fue lo que paso , una luz verdosa la rodeó y sus ojos brillaron avivando su ya hermoso color verde lo siguiente que vi fue que los dos demonios eran suspendidos en el aire y lanzados lejos, eso no los detendría mucho lo sabía pero el efecto paralizante que ocasionaban los ataques de Xia eran similares a los de el más fuerte y letal veneno , eso nos daría tiempo para curar a los heridos o eso esperaba.Rápidamente Xia se abalanzó sobre Cho

\- Oh por todos los cielos , Cho tus heridas las curare sólo espera-

Y paso lo que menos espere , Cho atrajo a Xia y la beso, un beso dulce y rápido , cuando se separaron el le sonrió

-Demonios mujer recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar-

Xia estaba a punto de responder , pero varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, Cho calló al suelo inconciente por la sangre perdida con un estruendoso sonido y Xia rápidamente se inclinó hacia el , Sei y yo corrimos en su dirección para ayudar y revisar a los demas , mientras corría me giré a ver a Inuyasha dándome cuenta de que el color dorado de sus ojos había sido reemplazando por el rojo y olfateba el aire , yo sabía que buscaba la sangre y en estos momentos el había dejado que la rabia lo consumiera así que dudaba que distinguiera entre quienes eran amigos y quienes sus enemigos, inmediatamente coloque un campo de energía lo suficientemente grande para proteger a todos , lo extraño fue que me había olvidado por completo que aun seguía en mi forma de invocación , espere a que aquella oscuridad me tragara pero nunca sucedió , sonreí a mis adentros , demonios esa bruja no estaba tan loca después de todo.

Inuyasha se precipitó hacia nosotros chocando abruptamente contra el campo no me detuve a verlo seguí corriendo hacia el grupo donde estaban Sango, Miroku , Kirara y Shipoo mientras veía con incomodidad a Sei quien se había desviado a donde se encontraba kikyo , me parecieron minutos eternos el tiempo que nos tomó todo esto pero sabía que en realidad sólo habían sido segundo, después de examinar las heridas de mis amigos y cerciorarme de que Xia podía curarlas regrese la vista a Sei quien se veía igual de conmocionado que yo, escuché a lo lejos a los demonios viniendo de vuelta supe que tendría que asumir el rol que normalmente era de Sei o Enlai así que tomé toda mi rabia y dejé que ocupará el lugar de mi preocupación , enfriando mi cabeza lo suficiente para seguir, así que hablé

-Sei como están las heridas de kikyo?- pero pareció no escucharme así que volví hablar dejando escuchar un rugido en mi voz y casi gritando

-Sei! Como están las heridas de kikyo-

Volteo a verme con una mezcla de confusión y asintió con la cabeza

-Xia como esta Cho-

Ella volteo a verme con ojos llorosos y dijo

-Va a estar bien , sólo necesito terminar de curarlo-

-Muy bien dejaré el campo de energía en ustedes y por favor Xia cura a todos, Sei estas bien para pelear?-

-Siempre a tu lado- parecía que había vuelto en sí

-Tenemos que pelear y derrotarlos , o en su defecto distraerlos para que pueda comenzar con la purificación y terminar con esto de una vez-

Los dos asintieron y Sei se posicionó a mi lado

-Que le pasa al perro?- me dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia Inuyasha

-A perdido el control de su lado demoníaco , en este momento nos ayudará tal como esta no te preocupes-

-Te he dicho antes que en tu faceta de fría líder te vez ardiente?-

Sólo Sei podría decir esas cosas en momentos así , sonreí de lado y regrese mi vista al frente , los demonios estaban apuntó de llegar los podía oler y escuchar voltee a ver a Sei y le dije

\- Si sobrevivimos te puedo asegurar que verás más de esta faceta si así lo quieres-

En ese momento los demonios Fu y Rai estaban ya delante de nosotros

-Esa es suficiente motivación para mí ten por seguro qué barrere el suelo con cualquiera que se atreva a interponerse entré yo y tu faceta ardiente-

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza

-Ese fue el mejor golpe que me han dado en siglos,no sabía que la rubia pegaba fuerte, cielos! siento que estoy enamorado-

-No digas estupideces Fu , mataré a esa insolente al igual que a ti maldita sacerdotisa-

Por estar prestandonos atención a Sei y a mí, no se percataron de aquél demonio furioso que volteaba inmediatamente toda su atención hacia ellos , yo sabía que él sería una muy buena distracción al igual que un excelente peleador y aunque me dolía y me sentía culpable por dejar a Inuyasha de esa forma lamentablemente esta vez sería lo mejor, sólo esperaba que en algún momento él pudiera retomar control sobre sí mismo, rápidamente Inuyasha corrió en su dirección arremetiendo con fuerza sobre Rai el cual inmediatamente levantó una pared de llamas pero gracias a la ropa que portaba Inuyasha puedo traspasar aquella pared sin ningún problema llegando con un puñetazo directo a la cara de Rai, este abrió los ojos con una enorme sorpresa impregnada en ellos, si, Inuyasha podía ser bastante letal estando en ese estado, me giré para ver a Sei y decirle con la mirada que había llegado la hora de reunirnos a la fiesta , el asintió y antes de salir disparado rumbo a Fu me dedicó una sonrisa qué podia haber hecho que mi corazón se detuviera, maldición es que acaso quería que me matarán?... al siguiente momento habia llegado a tiempo para detener un ataque por parte de Fu hacia Inuyasha, quién había creado una especie de látigo con agua

Mientras tanto inuyasha seguía dando problemas a Rai, quién una y otra vez trataba en vano de hacerlo retroceder ya que al parecer inuyasha no le estaba importando recibir los ataques de lleno

Bien eso podía estar mal de hecho muy mal y con un suspiro finalmente hice lo que necesitaba hacer ,cree mi arco y flecha con energía espiritual y por segunda ocasión me asombré al anotar lo fácil que me resultaba ahora manejar a mi animal de poder y mis poderes de sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo despeje mi mente y cree una flecha sólo con una pequeña porción energía purificadora lanzándola directamente hacia Inuyasha quien la recibió de lleno y por un momento se tambaleo hacía atrás , pude notar que un pequeño iris dorado aparecía dentro de sus ojos inyectados de sangre y sonreí maliciosamente , había logrado sólo purificar un poco de el para que fuera consciente, de inmediato le grité

-Inuyasha sigue peleando!- ya que se veía perdido y en un segundo pareció recordar lo que hacíamos aquí

Con un rugido muy poco humano Sei robo mi atención , había recibido de lleno uno de los ataques de Fu y se sostenía la parte trasera de su pierna , algo demasiado oscuro me llenó y actúe... deslice mi mano hacia adelante junto con un pequeño muñeco de papel y conjure , al instante el pequeño muñeco se interpuso entre Fu y Sei y soltó una descarga de energía directamente al demonio quien voló hacia atrás

-agggh, llegó la caballería pesada, no lo crees hermano?- habló Fu desde el suelo

-Cállate! Concentrate en matar a la sacerdotisa-

Le respondió Rai quien ahora lanzaba golpes de fuego a Inuyasha y este los esquivaba saltando de arriba abajo , me di cuenta que le faltaba colmillo de acero , esperaba que la bruja y Enlai no tardarán demasiado

-Que estas haciendo KAGOME?! , concentrate en la perla !-

Me gritó Sei quien por lo que veía tampoco podía usar sus espadas o el viento , demonios , me odiara por esto pero no podía concentrarme sabiendo que no estaban luchando al 100 así que tenía que ayudarlos , fui consciente de la mirada furiosa por parte de Sei cuando corrí hacia delante arremetiendo contra Rai quien había logrado atizar un golpe a Inuyasha , salté y giré en el aire cayendo para dar una patada al demonio quien me esquivo rápidamente , estas ropas no me dejaban moverme para los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y lo pagué caro, sentí un escozor en mi lado derecho y Salí volando aterrizando ruidosamente en el piso , vi como Sei maldecía por lo bajo y se descuidaba , al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha interceptaba a Rai quien corría hacia mi , entonces estiré mi mano hacia Sei creando un campo a su alrededor para que el ataque de Fu no lo alcanzará , sólo rezaba porque Xia ya hubiera curado a los chicos porque en el momento que creé el campo en Sei , se deshizo el que ellos tenían , pude ver con alivio como el ataque del demonio rebotó y Sei se debatía entre seguir peleando o venir , pero que hacía ? Porque se veía tan preocupado ? Sólo fue un golpe a mi costado nada que no hubiera visto antes ...

-Maldición! Xia! Ve con kagome ahora! - dijo volteandose hacia Fu para seguir peleando

No entendía su tono molesto ni la mirada de preocupación de Inuyasha , fue entonces que toque mi costado y algo húmedo se deslizó por mi mano , al levantarla vi que era sangre , oh por eso era ...

-Oh - fue lo que salió de mi boca, voltee a ver a Rai y tenía una espada manchada de sangre en sus manos , y una sonrisa en su cara mientras peleaba con Inuyasha ,frunci el ceño y me pregunté si la sangre de su espada era la mía, un dolor terrible me atravesó , mientras veía que Sei recibía otro ataque similar a una descarga eléctrica e Inuyasha volaba una vez mas por los aires , esto no podía seguir así , coloque mi mano en el piso y construir un camino hacia Fu y Rai con energía , para después inmovilizarlos mientras Inuyasha y Sei los atacaban ,

-Maldición Kagome deja de preocuparte por nosotros! - me gritó Sei después de haber mandado al piso a Fu

Todo comenzó a volverse negro y escuché a lo lejos decir a Xia

_Tranquila ya estoy aquí kagome-chan resiste sacaré ese veneno para que puedas patearles el trasero a esos demonios _

Me mantuve consciente todo lo que podía , escuchando llegar a Enlai y a la bruja , y me pareció también oír a Cho , me era difícil seguir alguna conversación coherente

_Sei= como esta Xia?_

_Enlai= kikyo necesitas poner un campo _

_Inuyasha= alejate de ellas _

_Cho= esto te va a doler_

_Miroku= deben distraerlos_

_La bruja = Vamos Kagome tu puedes ... recuerda ... _

_**Recuerdo **_

_**Kagome tu posees mi poder ahora , es mucho más que fuerza y ferocidad Úsalo bien , recuerda aquel sello puesto por ti misma a desaparecido ahora tu mente y corazón son uno mismo tu fortaleza es inmensa jovencita , no la desperdicies , la hora llegará y tu decidiras si te irás o te quedarás , tu alma ya no es solamente tuya esta unida con aquel que completa tu verdadera escencia , recuerda esto llegada la hora TU MAS PODEROSA ARMA ES EL ... Síguelo y te quedaras ... yo soy Ashita la bestia ancestral dentro de ti ...**_

En ese momento recordé aquella plática que tube con mi parte ancestral cuando me perdí a mi misma ... y

Abrí los ojos! ...

====================/=====/===============

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sugerencias **

**Miko-sagrada espero no haberte echo esperar mucho y que te guste el capítulo **

**Guest , espero que sigas la historia hasta el final **

**Gracias una vez mas y recuerden que subo cap cada semana dejen sus comentarios de verdad a seguir =D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi  
Los demás personajes son creados unicamente por mi ...**

**Capítulo 13**

**LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA**

**POV SEI **

Todo a mi alrededor se había vuelto caos , un zumbido de golpes, gritos y órdenes

Recuerdo a Enlai y a la bruja llegar, justo entonces todo este maldito infierno se desató, Enlai comenzó a gritar órdenes

-Kikyo crea un campo de energía para proteger a Kagome y Xia -

Cho se unió a la pelea , el monje y su esposa cuidaban a Kagome de miles de demonios que habían llegado , Enlai gritó y una espada fue lanzada hacia el perro, supuse que era colmillo de acero , me giré hacia la bruja y señaló sus muñecas , entendí lo que decía y observé mis propias muñecas, el tatuaje de la serpiente se había ido , sonreí ,

-Esto te va a doler- dijo Cho a Fu , cuando noto que el viento se arremolinaba a mi alrededor , todo lo que sucedía lo que hacia, veía y escuchaba parecía como si lo estuviera viviendo desde detrás de una tela , parecía prácticamente un sueño no me tomaba lo que hacia con la suficiente seriedad , me encontraba dividido, una parte de mi estaba en la pelea y en hacer que estos malditos demonios cayeran , y otra parte de mi se encontraba con ella con Kagome

-Maldición basura! Fíjate hacia donde lanzas tus malditos ataques -

La voz de el perro me trajo de vuelta a la realidad , Cho y el peleaban contra Rai , concentre mi mirada de nuevo hacia Fu

-Vamos a divertirnos - dijo

-Voy hacerte caer - le sonreí

No quería usar el viento , no con mi concentración dividida. Por lo tanto Invoque mis dos espadas , negras como la noche y comencé una danza con las espadas de Fu . Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo y me di cuenta en ese momento de que Kagome había despertado , es la única que hacia a mi cuerpo estremecerse.

-Kagome?!- grité sin desviar la mirada de Fu , con la esperanza de escuchar su voz y seguir con esto

-Sei- Escuché su voz débil y distorsionada pero sabía que era ella y ahora nada más importaba

-Carajo!- Escuche gritar a Cho y me di cuenta entonces de que el perro yacía inconsciente en el piso , pero que carajos?...

La exterminadora gritó

-Kirara-

en un segundo estaba montada en ella y se dirigieron hacia el perro para tomarlo y regresar al campo de energía de Kikyo,

Un rayo de luz azul inundó el lugar y por un momento no supe lo que sucedía , cuando la luz se disipó supe que era lo que pasaba , giré mi mirada hacia el punto donde la luz seguía fluyendo y la vi ... Kagome estaba de pie con esa luz envolviendola como una farola encendida , pedazos de su cabello que habían salido de su coleta flotaban a su alrededor y esos hermosos ojos chocolates eran azules de un azul pálido

-Kagome?- pregunté y al no obtener respuesta supe que esto sería el final

...

**Pov Kagome **

Abrí los ojos y traté de mantener ón tranquila , tenía que saber que es lo que estaba pasando

_Respira respira , la mente fría Kagome _

Me dije a mi misma que no era el momento para ponerme a pensar sobre aquel recuerdo , me tenía que concentrar en la pelea y en la perla deduje por los ruidos que la pelea seguía , volteando a los lados note a Xia quien me sonreía también vi a kikyo y a Inuyasha quien estaba inconciente escuché las voces de Enlai y la bruja no me tomo mucho darme cuenta de todo y entonces una voz me llamó , Sei , un alivio recorrió mi cuerpo y en ese momento supe que esto tenía que terminar ahora , más y más demonios venían uniéndose a la pelea y esto no lo soportarían por mucho tiempo. Invoque a mi animal y algo diferente paso , el poder que pálpito dentro de mi era diferente , nuevo y poderoso

-Hazlo- me dijo la bruja , -Dejalo salir , es hora y estas lista -

Asentí con la cabeza y cerré mis ojos concentrándome en esa energía palpitante en mi interior , sentí una ráfaga a mi alrededor y de Sei llamándome pero esta vez no le respondí , abrí los ojos de nuevo y estaba rodeada por una luz azulada.

-Purificare la perla , Xia inmoviliza , ... a todos...-

Hablé pero la voz no parecía mía y las palabras que le había dicho a Xia no tenían sentido ya que ella sólo inmoviliza después de un ataque

_Tocala Kagome , eso ara que sus poderes aumenten , pero sólo por así que tienes que apurarte _

Habló una voz en mi cabeza y no era la bruja , era la voz de mi recuerdo , era Ashita mi parte ancestral

_K=No la lastimara verdad ? _

_Ashita=No, esto no la lastimara_

_K=Ashita? Ahora es el momento verdad ? _

_Ashita= A si es , recuerda lo que te dije y utiliza mi poder ahora _

_K= No sobreviviré verdad? _

_Ashita= Eso no lo se _

_K= Gracias Ashita por todo _

_Ashita= Aun no te despidas_

No hablé más con Ashita y toque a Xia en hablándole

-Ahora Xia , por favor -

Ella no discutió y sin más lanzó una onda verde a todo el lugar todos se quedaron inmóviles

-No se cuanto tiempo pueda detener todo kagome-chan -

-No te preocupes Xia , será lo suficiente -

-Cuidate por favor -

Asentí al mismo tiempo que creaba de fuerza para detener a los demonios que seguían llegando , me dirigí hacia el templo donde la perla se encontraba y con un movimiento rápido de mis manos , rompí aquel campo e inmediatamente una voz resonó desde la perla

_Sacerdotisa Guadiana , lograste llegar a mi antes de que saliera , jajajaja pero si me purificas junto a morirás _

-Si es lo que tengo que hacer para detenerte lo are U-CHEN-

_Y tendrás la misma convicción después de oír lo que tus amigos piensan ? _

Me giré para encontrarme con los ojos de todos mis amigos inmóviles , todos y cada uno de ellos me observaban con miedo en sus ojos , y entonces vi aquella mirada que era la única que lograría poner en duda mi decisión , de Sei estaba llena de horror y súplicas , algo que nunca en los seis años que llevaba a su lado vi , sucedió, el estaba llorando y suplicando con la mirada que no lo hiciera . Giré de inmediato para volver hacer frente a u-chen , antes de sucumbir a Sei

-Ellos aprenderán a vivir sin mi -

_Eres fuerte sacerdotisa , pero podrás purificarme? , si no lo logras tu energía me ara salir y mataré a todos para hundir este mundo en la miseria jajajajaja _

Eso me produjo un escalofrío ahora no podía fallar no podía fallarles a Miroku , Sango , Shipoo , Inuyasha , kikyo , Kaede , , Enlai , Cho , Xia y por supuesto no podía fallarle a Sei , me giré una vez a verlo y le dije

-Te amo-

Tomé la perla y floto delante de mi , concentré toda mi energía y mi nuevo poder en la purificacion y cada vez que la luz ganaba lugar en la perla yo sentía mi vida colarse de mi cuerpo ...

..'...

**Disculpen la tardanza ítulo es un poco corto ( culpen a la escuela y al trabajo ) , juro sólo el leer sus comentarios me da imaginación para seguir ... **

**Y les voy a preguntar algo ...**

**Con quien quieren que se quede kagome? Claro si es que vive.**

**Con Sei Inuyasha?**

**Recuerden subo capítulo cada semana no se dejar sus reviews :-) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi  
Los demás personajes son creados únicamente por mi ...**

**Capítulo 14**

**LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA**

**Cuando lloras por un amor perdido y las lágrimas rompen tu corazón herido no dejes que la debilidad te inquiete actúa con decisión y valor **

**Opening 6 inuyasha **

**POV INUYASHA **

_Maldición ese maldito de Raí... _

Recuperando la conciencia abrí los ojos solo para notar que no podía podían mover mi maldito cuerpo... Que demonios!

Haciendo un esfuerzo pude darme cuenta que ninguno de los chicos se movía, un resplandor azulino llamó mi atención, era Kagome, se encontraba frente a la perla, habia comenzado la purificación. Pero aun seguia con la duda de por que demonios no podia moverme y ninguno de los demas tambien

_Despertaste por fin Inuyasha _

La voz de la bruja resonó en mi cabeza , no supe que hacer ya que no podía hablar tampoco así que decidí hablar por mis pensamiento , eso realmente sonaba estúpido

_No es estúpido , Kagome le ha pedido a Xia que inmovilize a todos por unos minutos , los suficientes para que ella purifique a la Shikon no Tama _

_**Fhe! Y porque tenía que inmovilizarnos la tonta **_

Respondí , ahora ya no me sentía tan estúpido haciendo esto

_Por_ _que ella no planea salir con vida _

_**Como?!**_

_Escuchame Inuyasha , el destino_ _muchas veces es cruel Y difícil de entender _

_**Me estas diciendo que acepté la muerte de Kagome!**_

Le grité , bueno si eso es gritar dentro de los pensamientos , pero como podía aceptar la muerte de Kagome? Ya había sido demasiado duro aceptar que se fuera de mi lado y ahora esto?. No no podía aceptarlo , aria cualquier cosa para evitar si muerte

_Si dejas que termine de hablar te explicaré , no estoy pidiendo que aceptes su muerte te estoy tratando de decir que hay una forma para mantenerla con vida._

_**Fhe! Habla bruja , espera por que me dices esto a mi si ella esta con el idiota de Sei**_

_Por eso mismo , escucha , ella necesita la ayuda de Sei pero no la pedirá por temor a que el muera también . Es por eso que ha pedido a Xia inmovilizarnos , para que ella pueda purificar la perla por completo necesita la fuerza de Sei , por algo ellos tienen al mismo animal de poder , y para que ellos puedan sobrevivir sus almas tienen que estar conectadas , esto no es algo nuevo Inuyasha , la información fue dejada por los sabios a los lords esto tenía que pasar _

No podía creer lo que la maldita bruja me estaba diciendo , esto esto pasaría y ella y de seguro el maldito viejo de Enlai lo sabía , entonces...

_**Entonces por que no se lo dijiste , por que no supimos nada mientras ella estuvo aquí hace seis años!**_

_Porque nosotros no sabíamos quien era la sacerdotisa Guadiana ni cuando sucedería , tampoco podíamos intervenir con el destino o probablemente habríamos echo algo que no debería pasar , cuando ella se fue de aquí hace seis años fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era Kagome, Enlai la entrenó y ella desde entonces lo Ha sabido _

_**Que? Dices que ella sabía que iba a morir ! , espera entonces no quiere que Sei muera y ella se sacrifica , ja! Al parecer no ha cambiado en eso , es una tonta **_

_Deja de divagar Inuyasha y pon atención , dentro de aquella información antigua pasada de generación a generación por los lords hay una parte que no esta clara , se dice que si el poder ancestral de Ashira y Akito que es la parte ancestral de Sei , se unen serán capaces de hacer que la Shikon no Tama desaparezca de este mundo _

_**Si si eso ya me quedo claro **_

_Pero también dice que si el alma de los portadores esta conectada , más apropiado si ellos se aman de verdad la perla los considerará verdaderos oponentes dignos de vivir _

Me quede sin habla o más bien con la mente en blanco , ósea que su vida dependerá de si ama de verdad a Sei y si el imbécil la ama de verdad?

_**Por que me dices esto a mi ya te he dicho que necesitas decírselo a Sei **_

_Pero tu de verdad eres un idiota cierto? Ella no lo permitirá y Sei tampoco sabe nada _

_**Y entonces aquí entró yo no es así?**_

_Si, tienes que hacer que Sei llegué a su lado y de alguna manera hacer que el sepa lo que yo acabó de decirte _

_**Y como voy hacer eso sí no puedo moverme y Sei tampoco **_

_No queda mucho tiempo híbrido , con cada segundo que pasa la vida de Kagome se esfuma _

_**Bien entonces no más balbuceos y dime lo que tengo que hacer y como **_

_Soy poderosa híbrido no me hables así , bien te daré un dije que te permitirá moverte sólo por un minuto , en ese tiempo tienes que llegar a Sei y hacerle entender que ayude a Kagome entregandole has entendido ?_

_**Si , hazlo ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo **_

Apresure a la bruja ya que Kagome llevaba media perla purificada y esto no tardaría mucho más , asintió y de la nada un dije en forma de hoja apareció en mi mano , note que el peso de mi cuerpo se aligeraba y me puse de pie , aun sentía el cuerpo dormido pero no me podía importar menos , Kagome dio cuenta y sólo abrió los ojos inmensamente . Bien era hora de hacer la peor estupidez de mi vida , entregarle a un idiota la vida de Kagome .

Me acerqué a Sei y este pareció impresionado de verme y luego enojado

..-Bien también me da gusto verte basura!..-

Susurre por lo bajo , me acerqué a su oído y traté de decirle sólo lo crucial , el tiempo corría y estaba en nuestra contra , Kagome cada vez estaba más pálida. Por último antes de darle el dije le advertí

...-Si ella muere , tu mueres ...-

Le puse el dije en y de inmediato mi cuerpo volvió a paralizarse

...

**Pov Kagome **

Cada segundo que pasaba mi cuerpo se sentía más pesado y mi visión se había vuelto borrosa en los bordes sentía como mi fuerza me abandonaba y el dolor por la pérdida era fuerte. .Me encontré pensando en Sei y en esos ojos amielados que tanto había querido , esperaba que por esto pero ía saber que él podía ayudarme , no quería que él muriera quizá soy bastante egoísta , pero no podría perdonarme sabiendo que él moriría. Comencé asonreír al recordar los momentos con el

**Que pasa sacerdotisa , estas tardando demasiado jajajaja , tu poder sólo me hará más fuerte **

Estaba empezando a molestarme por los comentarios que hacía U-chen , yo sabía que sólo buscaba un punto débil en mi decisión para poder aprovechar mi energía y salir , así que no me podía dar el placer de pensar en _el _

**Imagínate el dolor que sufrirá , imagina el dolor que ahora está sintiendo **

Si , yo sabía que le doleria mi pérdida a él y a todos los demás pero ...

Un par de brazos fuertes rodearon mi cintura con fuerza para luego colocar sus manos alrededor de las mías ,su olor era inconfundible y su calor era único, pero que diablos estaba pasando ? Que hacia Sei aquí Le dije a Xia que inmovilizara a todos.

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas , todo había terminado no podía seguir con la purificación sabiendo que él moriría , mi fuerza comenzó a flaquear al igual que mi determinación

_Perdónenme chicos , mamá , abuelo , sota todos , perdonenme estoy por condenarnos a todos , pero no puedo dejar que Sei muera , soy egoísta lo se , PERDÓNENME_

Me repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras y comencé a bajar mis brazos dejando que la oscuridad de la perla se alimentará de el poder que ya le había dado , esto sería el fin .

En ese momento Sei sostuvo mis brazos en alto y se acercó más a mi cuerpo , me susurró al oído , y mis lágrimas cesaron al oírlo para ser reemplazadas por una estúpida sonrisa en mis labios.

Sei beso la piel detrás de mi oreja y sentí su sonrisa unirse a la mía para después sentir el inmenso poder de Sei a mi alrededor , un gran torbellino de aire se alzó a nuestro alrededor y asenti con determinación mientras Sei se concentraba .

Sentí su poder y el mio fusionarse y vencer de nuevo a la oscuridad , purificando por completo la perla. Y al estar purificada una luz Rosada inundó el lugar seguido de un ruido un _crack _se escucho mientras un grito se unía al sonido

_**Noooooooooooo , regresare maldita sacerdotisa ... **_

U-chen gritó y la perla desapareció ,

Me permití sonreír por última vez , mi cuerpo ya no daba más , cerré los ojos abrazando a la oscuridad para caer en ella mientras recordaba las palabras de Sei

Mis piernas no soportaron más y caí hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que Sei , los dos caímos con un ruido sordo y supe que él también estaba feliz por irse conmigo..

Lo último que escuché fueron gritos a nuestro alrededor llamándonos , pero sabía que era tarde .

Sei y yo estaríamos juntos por fin

...

**Y? Bien ya está el capítulo 14 muajajajaja **

**Será que Sei y Kagome murieron?**

**Que le susurró Sei a Kagome para convencerla? **

**Que pasara con nuestros demás personajes ? **

**Bueno si no dejan comentarios no se los diré hahahaha , no ya enserio esperen el próximo cap y dejen sus reviews **


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi  
Los demás personajes son creados únicamente por mi ...**

**Capítulo 15 ... El final?...**

**LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA**

La escena había quedado guardada en la memoria de todos aquellos que estuvieron presentes ese día , el día en que la Shikon No Tama fue purificada y destruida por la Sacerdotisa Guardiana , aquel día en que observaron como los poderosos guardianes demonio habían explotado en mil pedazos , y redescubrieron el sentimiento de la pérdida

-Hoy regresa Shipoo verdad?-

-Si , fue a tomar otro examen demonio verdad ? -

-Después de lo que paso Miroku -

Pequeños sollozos escaparon de la boca de Sango, quien se encontraba sentada en la entrada de su choza mirando al claro e iluminado cielo azul de el Sengoku

..-Si , el se ha estado esforzando mucho desde ese día- ..le atrajo su esposo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros

..- Nueve meses han pasado , me pregunto...-

-Hey chicos -

La interrumpió Shipoo llegando donde ellos estaban

-Shipoo! Como te fue ? -

-Genial Miroku , y oigan donde están los gemelos?-

-Están dormidos ahora - contestó Sango

-Oh ya veo , bueno iré con kaede -

Se dio y desapareció por aquel camino de tierra que llevaba hacia la casa de Kaede

**Época actual **

Un chico de ojos amielados y cabello desordenado por el sudor que resbalaba por su frente gritaba órdenes

-Cho a tu izquierda! ,maldición como no te concentres nos va a salir caro!-

-Fue un pequeño descuido , carajo , no podemos perder !-

Contestó aquel chico robusto y de ojos púrpura mientras saltaba esquivando un ataque

-No hay tiempo para descuidos - gritó el ojiamieldo

-Dime como acabamos metidos en este problema!-

-Ahhhhg eso no importa -

Se escucho un estruendo mientras Cho esquivaba otro ataque proveniente de una chica menuda de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes los cuales ahora eran brillantes

-Como que no importa cabezota! , esto es lo más estúpido que hemos echó - gritaba Cho

-Concentra...-

El ojiamieldo salió disparado hacia atrás debido a una patada que conectó directamente con su estómago, recuperando el equilibrio gracias a una ráfaga de aire exclamó

-Mierda! -

-Idiota acabas de hacernos perder esa estúpida apuesta con las chicas!- gritaba Cho alzando las manos en señal de rendición

-Al parecer ustedes dos pagarán la comida y las compras de esta tarde chicos-

Reía una chica de cabellos azabache acercándose a ellos seguida de rubia

-Kagome mi amor , no sean crueles con nosotros - dijo el chico mientras tomaba a Kagome por la cintura atrayéndola a su lado

-Chiquita ,en serio quieren las acompañamos en sus compras? , no podríamos darles el dinero y ya -

Cho con su gran altura se agachaba suplicando a Xia mientras depositaba un tierno beso en una raspada que ella tenía en el cachete

\- No , Cho , esa apuesta la hizo Sei y tu estuviste de acuerdo en que nos ganarían sin usar sus poderes y no fue así , ahora paguen-

La miko de ojos chocolates sonreía mientras veía la escena delante de ella , nueve meses habían pasado desde aquel día , en el que pensó que su vida tendría fin , volteo a ver a quien ahora era su novio y no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar que pudo haberlo perdido ...

**FLASH BACK**

Una tormenta de gritos se desató cuando la perla y aquellos guardianes demonio habían desaparecido , al igual que el efecto paralizante de Xia , todos corrían hacia la figura de dos chicos que caían hacia atras

-KAGOMEEEEEE - gritó el medio demonio con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo a su lado y unido a su grito se le unieron el de Miroku , Sango y Shipoo

-Sei , Kagome ... - gritaba y llamaba Cho acercándose lentamente a su amigo

Mientras Xia yacía en el piso de rodillas con los ojos cerrados llorando pesadamente , ella era la única que sabía sobre lo que pasaría ya que Kagome se lo había contado , pero no por eso era menos doloroso

Enlai calló de rodillas mientras la bruja le susurraba al oído

_Ten confianza en tus alumnos , esto todavía no se acaba Esperemos ... _

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar espiritual**

-Kagome, Kagome despierta !-

_Esa voz , esa voz es de _

-Sei- respondió Kagome con dificultad

-Kagome! Estas despierta ! -

-Don ... donde estamos? , ya estamos muertos ? -

-Eso quisiera saber yo -

Se encontraban en un plano espiritual donde había mandado sus almas , un lugar entre la vida y la muerte , una clase de intermedio

_**Almas guardianas **_

Una voz resonó en el aire, parecía provenir de todas partes

_**Están en un punto intermedio entre la vida y la muerte **_

-No se si eso me hace sentir más tranquilo - hablo Sei enarcando una ceja , sarcástico

_**Soy la escéncia la verdadera escéncia de la perla de Shikon **_

-Por que estamos aquí? , deberíamos de estar muertos ya -

Kagome cuestionó a la perla y

Sei sImplemente resoplo mientras estudiaba aquel lugar , que practicamente era , todo era blanco y brillante y no se podía decir si estabas arriba o abajo

_**Almas guardianas con los nombres de SEI y KAGOME , su propósito para perder la vida es puro y el amor que conecta sus almas es fuerte **_

Kagome al escuchar esto se puso roja y Sei sImplemente se rasco la cabeza

-Y eso que quiere decir-habló Sei

_**Si las almas de los guardianes son puras y el verdadero amor las une ,la escencia de la perla los reconocerá como dignos contrincantes y los dejará vivir **_

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando , por un lado la ía que Sei de verdad al igual que ella a el y por otro lado ía vivir .Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos cuando un gran abrazo de Sei ó ,.seguido de que pareció quitarle el aire de los pulmones a Kagome., tanto así que no podía respirar y sentía que su movía , al fondo zumbido sonaba , hasta que prestó más atención cuando noto que aquel zumbido eran voces , y no voces cualquiera si no las voces de sus amigos y con dolor y dificultad se obligo abrir sus ojos , encontrándose atrapada entre un abrazo tamaño demonio , de parte de Inuyasha

-Kagome tonta , no puedes morir - se lamentaba Inuyasha mientras apretaba a la miko contra su pecho

-inu ... Inuyasha , no puedo respirar-

Se escucho el quejido de la sacerdotisa mientras todos sus amigos quedaban impactados al escucharla

-Sei ! Sei , grandísimo cabezota estas aquí con nosotros - gritaba Cho al ver a su amigo abrir los ojos

-Tus estudiantes Enlai , han sobrevivido-

-Es lo que parece Shizori , es lo que parece-

Después de un alboroto y lágrimas derramadas entre abrazos y preocupación , se encontraban ya en la cabaña de kaede para por fin terminar la misión y regresar a casa.

Todos alrededor de la fogata platicaban su experiencia frente a esta misión tan loca , como la llamaba Cho .

Más allá de la fogata una chica de cabellos azabache y mirada chocolate se encontraba frente al mismo lago en el cual hace seis años decidió irse de el Sengoku , y para su ironía lo olio mucho antes de que llegará su acompañante , aquel que también formaba parte de aquella escena de años atrás

-Inuyasha - murmuró Kagome

-A qui estas Kagome , estaba buscandote -

-A si ? Bueno aquí estoy -

-Escucha yo ... termine con Kikyo-

Kagome sonrió de lado , no por que se alegrará de que el medio demonio terminará con Kikyo , si no por que el destino seguía mostrándole su cara irónica , ahora el venía a decirle que había terminado con aquella por la que hace seis años la había dejado

-Espero que no allá sido por mi - habló la miko

-No , pero entendí que no puedo seguir con ella si no la amo , y la culpa amor - contestó Inuyasha bajando la cabeza y acercándose a ella

-Me parece bien , y de verdad deseo que encuentras a esa persona que te haga sonreir y llene tu corazón por completo -

-Ya la había encontrado ...-

-Inuyasha yo ...-

-Dejame terminar por favor , ya la había encontrado pero fui tan idiota como para perderla, ahora ella encontró a otro y só que sea feliz -'

-Gracias Inuyasha -

Inuyasha dio un paso más hacia ella y la abrazo fuerte dándole un adiós transmitido por aquel toque , un abrazo con sabor a nostalgia

-Coff coff , espero no interrumpir nada -

Se escucho la voz de Sei al acercarse

-Siempre eres ?-

-Cállate perro , ya separate de Kagome -

Kagome rió ante el comentario de Sei y la actitud juguetona de Inuyasha quien al despedirse de los dos los dejo sólos

-Es hermoso no crees? , el paisaje - habló Kagome

-Es el momento de que te muestre algo- le contestó Sei ignorando su comentario

-Me mostraras alguna vergonzosa cicatriz en tu cuerpo - contestó ella imitando la seña característica de Sei , enarcando una ceja

-Eres tan graciosa ...mmmmm me gusta - dijo Sei colocando su dedo en la ceja que ella mantenía arqueada

-Te gusta mi ceja ? Eso es raro hasta para ti -

Sei sonrió y un subido bajo y sexi salió de su pecho , sonido que hizo al corazón de Kagome acelerarse y envió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo

-Me gusta saber que has estado conmigo lo suficiente para imitar algún gesto mio -

-Nunca dejas de hacerlo es normal que te imite es una cosa de reflejo ...-

Kagome iba a seguir balbuceando por lo nerviosa que estaba cuando Sei la tomo de la cintura acercadola a el , estando tan juntos que sus pechos se tocaban y sentían la respiración uno de el otro.

Sei levantó la mano y tomó la mejilla de Kagome obligándole a verlo directo a los ojos

-Cuando te conocí nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir esto por ti , me vuelves loco , me mata pensar que algo malo podría pasarte , no puedo y no quiero estar fingiendo más que sólo soy tu amigo , te quiero Kagome siempre te he querido incluso aun cuando tu corazón seguía con el , creo que ya me hiciste esperar demasiado , deseo que tu corazón sea sólo mío que lata por mi así como el mio sólo late por ti ...- Se separó un poco de ella , lo suficiente para tomarla de los hombros... - Kagome , me harías el sublime honor y el hombre más feliz de el mundo si aceptaras ser mi motivo de ser , bueno ya lo eres , pero Kagome serías mi novia? ...-

Kagome se quedo helada un segundo , la declaración de Sei había sido lo más hermoso que alguien le había dicho nunca , un calor se extendio por su pecho y por todo su cuerpo , ella era feliz era realmente feliz

-Si , si quiero ser tu novia -

Se fundieron en un beso largo y profundo , un beso que carecía de inocencia , lleno de pasión deseo y amor , Sei se separó por un momento de sus labios , aun rozandolos le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho en ese momento cuando pensó que iban a morir

-En la vida o en la muerte nunca te dejaré sola , estaremos juntos por siempre lo se porque te amo y tu me amas- y volvió a besarla

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-**Hey consiganse !- Gritó Cho al ver a sus amigos comerse a besos

Sei separó sus labios de los de Kagome y le levanto el dedo medio a Cho

\- Vallamos por las compras luego a comer - dijo riéndose Sei

-Primero nos vamos a bañar , no pensarán salir así cierto ? -

Esta vez fue Xia la que habló

-Xia a hablado chicos y con ella no se discute -

Kagome se alzó para depositar un beso el la mejilla de Sei y se fue con Xia de la bodega que utilizaban para entrenar ,al ir caminando noto un aire cálido que la envolvía , sonrió y volteó a ver a Sei quien le sonreía , era su manera de decirle , te extrañaré ,

La vida siguió su cause y todos los implicados en aquel evento habían logrado aprender algo de ello

Inuyasha viajó por el Sengoku , aveces ayudaba a las aldeas y los librará de algún demonio ahí fue donde conoció a otra mitad demonio y se enamoraron

Kikyo obtuvo por fin descanso eterno cuando la perla desapareció y logró entender a Inuyasha su alma se había desprendido de aquel cuerpo de barro y ascendido al cielo

Kaede murió poco tiempo después que su hermana dejando a Sango y Miroku encargados de la aldea

Sango y Miroku seguían llenándose de hijos y extrañaban enormemente a Kagome y Sei , pero su trabajo en los mantenía ocupados

Shipoo salía a entrenar muy seguido y se topaba muchas veces a Inuyasha

Cho en cuanto habían regresado a la época actual se le había declarado a Xia de manera más graciosa sólo al salir de el pozo le había gritado que la amaba , seguía en el equipo de Enlai y las misiones ya se le hacían aburridas

Xia después de la declaración de Cho fueron una pareja bastante especial sobre todo por que cuando Xia se molestaba inmovilizaba a Cho , también seguía en el equipo de Enlai junto con Cho

Enlai siguió con LA CUNA entrenando nuevos alumnos y mandando a misiones a Xia y Cho , se rumora que sigue viendo a la bruja Shizori

Sei ahora novio de Kagome siguió sus estudios y era miembro de un escuadrón especial de LA CUNA , seguía siendo arrogante , sarcástico y sexi , pero todos los días demostraba a Kagome que la amaba y esta pensando en pedirle matrimonio

KAGOME también terminó sus estudios y era miembro de el mismo escuadrón especial que Sei , claro el no dejó que los separacen de escuadrón , estaba por fin tranquila con ella misma y su pasado amaba a Sei y esperaba pronto formalizar su relación , era una de las mejores agentes de LA CUNA y también era maestra de los nuevos reclutas

...

**FIN?...**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL , DE VERDAD LOS AMO , NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMETARIOS **

**ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN UN EXTRA SOBRE LA PROPUESTA DE SEI A KAGOME PARA QUE SE CASEN , QUE OPINAN?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi  
Los demás personajes son creados únicamente por mi ...**

**Capítulo Extra K y S...**

**LA VERDADERA ESCENCIA**

**POV SEI **

Estaba jodidamente nervioso y apenas hace unos minutos me había despertado. Aún faltaban algunas horas para verla y yo ya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, decidí saltarme el desayuno e ir directamente a tomar un baño para despejarme un poco , cuando estaba saliendo de la ducha mi celular sonó

-Hey , que pasa - conteste sin ver el número

-Hey que tal chico enamorado - era Cho quien como en las últimas semanas se la pasaba burlándose de lo que haría hoy

-Que quieres Cho , más vale que sea algo bueno -

-Lo es hombre lo es , Xia me dijo que te preguntará a que hora querías a tu chica -

Bien eso era bueno

-Dile que a la misma hora que acordamos-

-Entendido y Sei?-

-Que?-

-Relajate todo saldrá bien , la enana te quiere -

-Gracias Cho -

Y termine la llamada , suspire arrojando el celular a la cama y dejándome caer a su lado , he peleado con demonios , viaje a otra época y derrote su pasado , mierda casi morimos juntos ...y esto me tenia mas aterrado que cualquier cosa que hice antes ... Ahora sonaba patético. Así que me cambie y tome las llaves del auto ,era hora de preparar todo

_**POV KAGOME **_

No sabía que era lo que le había picado a Xia , desde ayer insistió en llevarme a un "viaje de relajación" y eso no me entusiasmaba demasiado. Le llame a Sei para que me sacara de este embrollo pero dijo que hoy tenía una misión.

-Kagome ! , se que ya estas despierta si no sales en 10 min derribaré la puerta te paralizare y te llevare cargando al auto ! Tienes 9 min !-

Si, ya estaba despierta y aún en la cama pero las amenazas de Xia eran serias y esa pequeña rubia era ruda.

Así que me dispuse a pararme y vestirme .

Unos jeans negros una playera blanca sencilla y tenis completaban mi atuendo me mire al espejo mientras recogia mi pelo en un moño desordenado por encima de mi nuca y unos cuantos cabellos se salian de su lugar , suspire,

-Tendrá que aceptar mi atuendo o no iré con ella- suspire

Baje de mi departamento y encontré el auto rojo de Xia , aún me pregunto porque ella tiene un auto si es menor que yo

-Te quedaban dos minutos , podías haberte arreglado un poco - sabía que diría algo así

-Es lo que hay lo tomas o lo dejas , porfavor porfavor dejalo- hice un puchero mientras unía mis manos en forma de oración

-Hoy no kagome-chan , hoy serás mía -

Xia daba miedo , daba mucho miedo , así que simplemente asentí y dejé que mi mejor amiga me secuestrara.

Después de unos minutos llegamos al centro comercial

-Que hacemos aquí ?- pregunte

-Vamos al salón de belleza-

Dijo xia saltando y aplaudiendo como siempre hacia cuando algo le emocionaba

-Bueno eso suena relajante- dije , últimamente me la pasaba de misión en misión y ya era hora para mi.

Después de el salón y de que Xia me amenazara para dejarme alisar el cabello , fuimos de compras y a comer , esto se sentía tan normal que realmente lo disfrutaba

-Vamos de fiesta !- Xia grito en medio de la zona de comida rápida

-Creo que será en otra ocasión Xia , mañana tengo trabajo que hacer-

-Vamos kagome-chan estrena ese fabuloso vestido negro , solo por hoy siiiii?-

Como no podía decirle que no a ella acepte , según xia iríamos a un antro en el centro de la ciudad , pero horas después cuando estábamos en mi departamento cambiandonos , mi celular sono y el de Xia también , esto era malo

-Si?- conteste

-Kagome necesito que vengas inmediatamente-

Era Enlai y su voz no sonaba relajada

-Que sucede ?- dije mientras le hacia señas a Xia para que salieramos inmediatamente a lo cual ella solo asintió con expresión seria lo cual significaba que esto era realmente malo

-El pozo devora huesos , ha estado desprendiendo un energía muy extraña , necesito que trates de sellarlo-

Esto era más urgente de lo que pensé

-Voy para allá - y colgué , le quite las llaves a Xia y salimos de el apartamento tan rápido como pudimos

-Mierda ! No me cambie - murmure a Xia quien estaba completamente callada

-Sellaras el pozo en tacones y un hermoso vestido negro , no los arruines -

-Solo espero que todo este bien -

_**Pov Sei **_

Bien estaba hecho , Enlai había llamado a Kagome y Cho a Xia , estarían aquí en unos 15 min y yo estaba mas nervioso que en la mañana

-Tranquilo hombre , todo saldrá increible - Cho me daba ánimos

-Mi hija estará impresionada , me alegra que encontrara alguien como tu Sei -

La madre de Kagome vestia un hermoso kimono color crema y se veía radiante , ella me apoyó y ayudó en todo esto , al igual que su hermano Sota , el único que me veía con ganas de querer matarme era su abuelo

-Ya vienen !- gritó Cho y todos guardamos silencio , se escucho el rechinar de las llantas ,esa mujer quería matarse ?, y luego unos pasos subiendo los escalones del templo y después la vi .

Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro ceñido a su cintura y amplio debajo , le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y podía ver sus hermosas piernas , su pelo estaba lacio y se veía hermosa , era la cosa más malditamente hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Cuando llegó hasta arriba abrió los ojos como platos , pude leer sorpresa desconcierto e incredulidad. Paseo sus hermosos ojos chocolate por la pequeña multitud reunida ese día hasta que se posaron en mí y aquel brillo ,que ya era conocido para mi ,apareció , y una amplia y hermosa sonrisa que la hacía lucir más hermosa todavía adorno sus labios , el aire salió de mis pulmones y un extraño calor se apodero de mi pecho

_**POV KAGOME **_

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que mis estúpidos y lindos tacones me lo permitían , note la presencia de Enlai , Cho y Sei ... Esto de verdad tenia que ser malo . segui subiendo y al llegar al final de los escalones me quede impresionada. Esto no era la emergencia que Enlai había prometido , todo el patio estaba completamente adornado con luces blancas y una pequeña mesa a lado de el árbol sagrado estaba repleta de comida y botanas , me quede quieta mientras absorbía la belleza del templo decorado de esta forma , mis ojos pasearon por la pequeña multitud , solo estaba Cho , Enlai , mi madre , Sota , el abuelo , y algunos compañeros cercanos. Fue ahí cuando mi mirada se topó con unos cálidos ojos amielados y sagrado kami era lo mas sexi que mis ojos hubieran visto , Sei estaba vistiendo un pantalón negro de vestir , una camisa blanca desabrochada por el pecho dos botones que dejaban al descubierto su firme piel y le daba un aire rebelde a pesar de el saco igualmente negro que llevaba puesto , con una mano dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón y la otra sosteniendo una copa me sonrió y no pude más que regresar aquella sonrisa. Ahora sabía que esto era por él pero la cuestión era el por qué. Se acercó elegantemente y mientras más cerca estaba sentí un calor subir por mi pecho y cuello hasta que llego a mi lado , no tenía idea de lo que pasaba , mi madre solo sonreía con nostalgia y Xia ya se encontraba a lado de Cho ... Traición ... Pensé pero inmediatamente Sei robo mi atención

-Estas hermosa - fueron sus primeras palabras

-Que es todo. .. - comencé a decir pero él me silenció poniendo un dedo en mi boca

-Espera antes que nada necesito decirte algo y tiene que ser ahora por que ya no puedo más - yo solo logre asentir con la cabeza

-Kagome Higurashi - el solo hecho de escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios me ponía nerviosa ... Que pasaba ? -.. Hace nueve meses aceptaste mis sentimientos y los correspondiste , cosa de la cual estoy inmensamente feliz , tu sabes que mi amor por ti viene desde mucho mas atras y ahora estos meses a tu lado an sido los más completos de mi existencia , Kagome tu completas mi vida , eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco eres bondadosa, amable e inteligente sin mencionar tu espíritu noble y guerrero , te amo intensamente-

Ya estaba a punto de llorar por todo lo que el había dicho cuando se arrodillo enfrente de mi y tomo mi mano mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo negro de su saco , si oficialmente mi corazón estaba por salir de mi pecho , la abrió y saco una sortija hermosa la más hermosa que había visto en mi vida , era una flor con diamantes incrustados

-Ya no puedo seguir separado de ti , te has convertido en mi vida entera . Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas ser mi esposa -

Las palabras que salieron de su boca provocaron un nudo en mi garganta que me dificultaba hablar , oh por kami ,

-Si , si acepto - dije con voz entrecortada y el se puso de pie para besarme , abrazarme y alzarme , lo cual provocó que todos estallaran en ruidosos aplausos . Al separar mis labios de él me di cuenta de la grandeza de mis palabras , había aceptado a Sei para siempre delante de todos y todo , un sonrojo corrió por mis mejillas y sonreí a todos los que se acercaron a felicitarnos

Tenía a la persona que más amaba de mi mano , y pronto sería su esposa , era sin dudas el momento más feliz de mi vida ,

-Te ha gustado la sorpresa?-

Me susurró Sei después de que el último invitado se hubiera ido , ahora sólo estábamos él y yo frente al árbol sagrado , me tenía rodeada por la cintura y sonreí ante su pregunta

-Te has superado - le contesté bromeando

-Esto no ha sido nada , espera a la boda -

Sonreí de nuevo , Sei nunca dejaría de ser el

-Presumido- le dije para voltearme y quedar de frente - Pero lo importante es que estaré a tu lado incluso en la muerte , te amo -

-Incluso en la muerte , te amo -

Dijo y capturó mi boca en un beso cálido que prometía el más sincero amor

...

**Creo que derrame miel hahahaha espero que les guste el extra , lo hice con todo el cariño para ustedes , GRACIAS a todas por sus comentArios de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen , las adoro y no olviden comentar ! **

**Si desean que haga un fic de algún anime o personaje no duden en decírmelo y con gusto los hare **

Las y los amo !


End file.
